Alena
by Kaiai
Summary: This is about Alena whose mother is killed by Voldemort, and she is tortured as a one year old. It's about her unusual life and her life at Hogwarts. It's got all of the original charaters in it! So please read and tell me what you think!
1. Torture

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling so I do not own anything from her original books.**

**So this is my first fanfiction for Harry Potter. I hope you like it, bear with me it will get much better, I just had to get some technical things out first.**

Chapter One

Torture

October 29, 1981

Adrianna put her daughter in her crib. It was very late. She couldn't believe that it was taking him so long to come home.

She gazed down at her sleeping child. Her scarlet hair stood out from the yellow blanket tucked in around her.

Then an explosion sounded behind her. She grabbed her wand from the shelf next to the crib. Her child screamed at the noise.

Adrianna stood defensively in front of the crib.

High pitched laughter filled the room.

"Adrianna my dear, you haven't changed a bit."

Her nostrils flared as she looked into the red eyes that looked her up and down.

"I wish I could say the same about you."

She raised her wand and was flung back against the wall, her wand disappearing from her hand.

"I don't think so my dear."

She glared up at him.

Pain coursed through her as she was lifted magically into the air.

She caught the sight of her daughter starting wide eyed at what was happening. She was crying.

The man flicked his wand and Adrianna was on her feet.

"Where are they?"

"I do not know who or what you are talking about."

Piercing pain shot through her and her knees buckled under her.

"You do know and you are going to tell me."

He flicked his wand threateningly.

She was scared and she was going to die whether or not she told. All she could think about was her daughter.

Like he could read her mind, his eyes flicked to the crib.

"Will this make you talk?"

High pitched screaming erupted around her. Tears left her eyes as she screamed at him to stop.

"Oh Adrianna everything will stop, just tell me what you know."

"I don't know anything!" she screamed.

"Lies."

The screaming filled the room again.

"No! Leave her alone."

The screaming stopped but she saw him flick his wand again and a bundle of yellow blankets flew into his arms.

He unwrapped it to show her the face of her child. It was streaked with fear.

"Please," she whispered.

He put her little girl on the floor beside him, and flicked his wand.

Her little mouth opened and she screamed louder than she had before.

"Stop! She's just a baby, kill me if you want just leave her alone!"

"In time dear, first I need the information you have."

"I don't know anything."

He looked into her eyes and she shuddered. She knew he was probing her mind and she didn't like it.

The screams started and she tried to lunge for her wand that was beside the crib.

She was tossed back again. Pain erupted in her head but now there was something forcibly holding her in place.

"Where is your husband then?"

"He doesn't know anything he's just a muggle."

"Liar."

The shrieks started again. "Please stop, she's not the one you want, it's me."

She sobbed and her daughter's screams continued.

"I'm not the keeper, neither is he," she sobbed.

"Ahh, now we are getting somewhere. That wasn't so bad now."

The screams continued, "Leave her alone!"

She saw him smile but he kept his want pointed at her daughter.

"I don't know anything else!" she pleaded.

"Ah but you've lied before, what's to stop you from lying to me again."

"Please, I'm not lying."

He flicked his wand to her, and the pain shot through her. She screamed in agony.

Then it stopped.

He looked down at her baby again. She followed his gaze and he shot the curse at her child again.

Her little body writhed in pain then suddenly stopped.

"No! Alena no!"

She lunged through the barrier that had held her before. She got to her baby in time. She knew it because she felt her little body in her arms.

Then a flash of green light and nothing.

He looked at the pathetic woman. She had tried to save her already dead daughter. It was a stupid thing for her to do. It only ended her life sooner than it would have.

He pushed the woman off the child.

He looked at the little thing feeling nothing. He was however slightly taken aback from her appearance.

The little girl's hair had been a deep red, now it was silver.

He shoved the thought off. She was dead, the mother was dead. And it was disappointing. She had much potential. Adrianna had a lot of power that he had been interested in. But of course, she had chosen else where.

He stepped over the corpses and walked out of the door. He walked through the living room and a picture caught his eye.

He looked it over.

"A family photo how special."

The people in the frame glared at him. The woman and child he had just finished off were standing in the middle with a shaggy haired man standing next to them. Next to him there was a man with glasses and his red haired wife holding a black haired baby.

He glared at it. He dropped it and flicked his wand at it, the picture burst into flames.

He smiled and he walked out the front door.

"He's in for a surprise when he comes home."

His laugh echoed around the square as he disapparated.

The square was eerily quiet.

A young man suddenly appeared a few feet from where he had set a shield charm. He immediately knew it had been broken.

He looked up at the house and did a spell. He raced to the door.

"Adrianna!" he cried out.

He raced down the small hallway and into the tiny nursery.

Then he saw his love lying on the floor, lifeless.

"No Adrianna, baby no," he pleaded.

He turned her over and shouted out as he saw his little girl. Her appearance startled him but he was so overcome with grief to really care.

He reached out and grabbed her in his arms. He cradled her with one arm while he held Adrianna in his other. His whole life had been taken from him.

As sobs ripped through him a tiny hand squeezed his. He looked down startled and broke out in deeper sobs as he kissed the top of his little girl's head. Somehow she had been spared. He didn't know how she was alive. Voldemort never let anyone live when he decided to kill them.

He couldn't move and he didn't want to. But he had to.

He wrenched his wand out of the pocket of his jacket. He sent his patronus to find Dumbledore.

He waited for him, on the floor of the nursery holding his daughter and his wife.

He heard him enter the house and looked at the doorway of the room. In strolled Dumbledore in his horn-rimmed glasses that covered his tearful eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

He nodded in reply.

He kissed Adrianna for the last time and stood for Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore," he hesitated.

Dumbledore looked at him with sad eyes, "Yes."

He tried to arrange to words but failed, "Alena."

Dumbledore's eyes traveled down to Alena's face. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance. He went and put his hand to her forehead. He looked at her with curiosity and concern. His brow crinkled with confusion.

"I have no idea," he finally answered. "And I don't think we want to know what happened to her."

"But we do know what happened to her. We don't know why he didn't…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"She's alive, that's the only thing that counts. We should not question life, just celebrate it."

He looked back at his daughter. He felt tears running down his face again.

"What do you think he wanted?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I have a pretty good idea. We know he's been trying to find Adrianna. And he probably thought she knew more information about the Order."

He winced at Dumbledore's words. Adrianna didn't know much. She had kept out of it so she could be with Alena.

Dumbledore seemed to read his thoughts, he nodded at him. Sadness leaked into Dumbledore's eyes. Adrianna had been one of his favorite students.

"I think we need to give her some potions. We don't know what kind of internal damage has been done," suggested Dumbledore pointing to Alena.

He agreed. He didn't want to lose his daughter too. He did as much as he could with Dumbledore, but seeing Adrianna like that was too much for him. He took Alena to their living room.

He smelled something he hadn't noticed before. Over by the bookshelves there was a pile of ash.

He put Alena on an armchair and went over to examine it.

He looked at the row of pictures that Adrianna had decorated the otherwise empty shelf. The ash had been a picture of their family.

**Well I hope you liked it. So thanks for reading. Review!**


	2. Funeral

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own anything from her books. Just the stuff I make up.**

**Well this is chapter two I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Two**

**Funeral**

November 1, 1981

"I can't believe it," David Phillips muttered. He was at Adrianna's funeral. He had been best friends with her in till she went off to 'private school.' He had never got over the fact that she was witch. Of course he wasn't supposed to know but secrets are hard to keep when you're eleven. An old man came to stand next to him. He had a silver beard that hung down to his waist.

"It is a terrible loss."

David only nodded. The old man was nice, very kind. But he was expecting a lot from David.

David went back to listening to the service. He looked at all of the people there. They were all deeply sad. Another funeral had happened before but he didn't know much besides it was a young married couple.

He fumed at the thought of Adrianna's husband. But the thought of the promise he had made to her made him drop the subject. He looked at the bundle in his arms. The child was asleep. Her silver curls were sticking to her face from the slight mist that hung over the crowd.

The older man seemed to watch his every move. It made David uncomfortable. He shifted his grip on the girl and she stirred.

She looked as if she was going to cry, so he tried to soothe her back to her slumber. She just stared with blank eyes. He was astonished at how much she looked like Adrianna. However he could distinctly see her father in her too. He pushed the thought of that vile man out before it could overwhelm him. He just stared at the little girl he was to raise as his own.

Before the funeral he had been informed about the little girl. If anyone was to ask, it was his daughter and not Adrianna's. The story was that Adrianna's daughter had perished along with her mother. It would be easy enough considering that no one even knew she had had a daughter. Adrianna had been in hiding for the past two years. So everyone was curious to find out who the father was, but no one had the courage to admit it. David however knew perfectly well who the father was.

He shook his head in disgust.

The funeral came to a close and the woman he had once loved was buried along with an empty casket. He walked over towards the grave when everyone had cleared. The few who stayed to talk to the old man eyed David with curiosity. He was the only muggle at Adrianna's funeral. He kept his eyes on the headstone he could slightly see and marched forward.

_Adrianna Isabella Cathers_

_Born 16 April 1960_

_Died October 29 1981_

_Loved dearly, remembered always._

He read the words over a second time, tears started to spill over. He wiped them away with his free hand. His eyes traveled to the next space.

_Isabella Cathers_

_Born 18 June 1980_

_Died October 29 1981_

David looked at the girl in his arms. The man, whose name he now remembered as Dumbledore, had decided to leave a little detail off of her headstone. Well Considering the girl was in his arms alive instead of dead was a big factor. Dumbledore had conveniently left off her middle name, which the girl went by, and her true last name. The last name had been left off of Adrianna's too. David had asked about it, Dumbledore had said it was easier if no one knew.

David agreed. The poor little girl had lost her mother. She didn't need to live with her father's reputation hanging over her.

So the little girl was now, Alena Phillips. No one would ever know about her real past.

Dumbledore suddenly was standing beside him, it made David jump.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know she was special to you."

David wondered how the old man knew but decided he didn't want to.

"How did you know her?" He was still curious how Adrianna had known this eccentric old man.

A weak smile moved across Dumbledore's face. "She was a student of mine."

David nodded, of course.

"Well I have told you what you need to know. Is their anything else you wish to know?"

David thought before he asked his question. "She's going to be a witch right?" he asked holding up Alena.

Dumbledore tucked one of Alena's silver curls behind her ear.

"Yes, she will most certainly be a witch."

David's shoulders drooped.

"You are worried about teaching her?"

That wasn't exactly it. He was remembering the fires Adrianna had caused when she was growing up. One had almost burned his house down.

Dumbledore chuckled as if he was reading David's mind.

"You won't have to worry about that. I will come when it is time. I will explain everything to her. You won't have to handle the transition."

He felt a weight lift from his shoulders. But then another fact added more weight that had been lifted.

"But what do I tell her?"

"Ah, that however is up to you."

David took a deep breath and refused the urge to roll his eyes. That would be rude.

Before he could ask another question Dumbledore spoke again.

"In time you will find what details you will need to tell her, and what to embellish."

David stared at the old man. He was confused by his words but shook the feeling off. The man seemed to know that he would be fine. He didn't know if he should trust the old wizard but he felt he could.

"It is time for me to leave you."

David looked around. Besides a beast of a man that was sobbing next to a strict looking older woman, they were the only ones left.

David nodded as he walked with him out of the cemetery.

Alena had fallen back to sleep. He walked to where he had parked his car and he stopped. He turned wanting to ask another question. He was surprised that he was alone.

He didn't have the faintest idea of what to do with the girl. Dumbledore had told him to raise the child as his own. When ever he looked at the little girl he felt as if he did in fact love her. But he had only known her for a few hours.

_But this is Adrianna's daughter, and you would do anything for her_, he told himself.

He got in the car and strapped the again awake girl into a car seat that had magically appeared. He didn't question it. He went around and got in the car. He started the car and looked around, Alena was still asleep.

He put it in gear and drove off towards his home. Now he was a twenty-one year old father. He felt glad for the first time that his parents were deceased. It would have been very hard to explain the fact that he had gone to a funeral and came back with a daughter. So David Phillips and Alena Phillips drove back to the estate David had inherited from his parents.

The drive was only an hour. He couldn't believe that Adrianna had lived an hour from his home. He rounded a bend and the manor loomed in front of him. He drove the car through the gates and towards the parking garage. He got out of the car and went to retrieve the girl.

She was struggling at the straps that were holding her. She was pouting. He couldn't help but crack a smile. She was a little Adrianna with a few slight differences. Her hair was of course nothing like the scarlet Adrianna's had been. There was no real way to describe the girl's hair, it was basically silver. Like all of the color had drained from it. But it was mysteriously beautiful. It didn't look like elder's hair that turned gray. It was white blond. That is what he would call it. He pulled the girl from the car. Her little eyes opened wide as she took in her surroundings.

It felt as if she understood everything around her. When he wondered if she could walk she tried to get down. Her hand was in his before he even realized he was reaching down to grab it. He shook his head and led her towards her new home. She barely stumbled.

When they reached the door he picker her back up, he opened the door and was greeted by Gretel.

"Who is this sir?" she questioned.

He thought for a moment before he answered, "This is my daughter Alena."

Confusion flashed across Gretel's face.

He answered before she could question him, "She was living with her mother. But her mother recently passed away."

Gretel nodded with the confusion still clear on her face.

"We won't talk of this by the way Gretel."

"Oh no sir," she answered. The cooks would be well informed in an hour.

"I want that guest room on the second floor to be her room."

"Yes sir would you like me to go to town and get her some things."

He knew the answer before he spoke, "No her things are already up there. I will need you help however."

He walked towards the stairs with Gretel following him.

Sure enough when he walked into the room the furniture was all there.

Gretel looked mystified, "When was all of this delivered?"

"Earlier."

**Well that was chapter two. Chapter three will be farther into the story. So thanks for reading! Review!**


	3. Heather

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own anything from her books. I do own the stuff I make up.**

**Well this is chapter three. I couldn't really decide how I was going to do this so I'm just going to wait in till chapter four for the next explanation.**

**Chapter Three**

**Heather**

May 20 1991

Alena threw open her door and slammed it as hard as she could. Her cat Jayde jumped onto the bed and meowed sympathetically.

Alena went and jumped on her bed bedside her. Jayde crawled in her lap. She stroked Jayde behind the ears. The cat's emerald eyes stared at her, like they could see why Alena was angry.

"I can't stand her Jayde. She is the vilest woman I've ever met."

Heather, her evil step-mother, Alena laughed and thought of Cinderella.

"Well at least Heather doesn't have two evil daughters."

Jayde just stared at her with curious eyes.

Alena slumped against her pillows. How could her father marry that woman? Heather didn't care about her father. All she cared for were her looks and money. And her father had a lot of money.

Alena got up and went to her window. She could see the sun setting behind the trees. She sighed.

She would be eleven in a few weeks and already she was smarter than Heather. Alena had never gone to a real school before. Her father had had her home schooled. Heather had been trying to change that since she joined their family three years ago. Heather wanted to send her to some boarding school in another country. At least her father stood up for her on this one little thing. He wouldn't let Heather send her away. But if it was anything else, Heather got her way.

Alena went over and stared at herself in the mirror. She always wondered about herself. She didn't look anything like her father. He had brown hair and green eyes. She wasn't interested in anything he liked. The only thing they seemed to share was their love for the outdoors. Other than that they had nothing in common.

She had never met her real mother so she couldn't compare herself to her. All she had was an old picture of her mother when she was eighteen. Her mother had been absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was a deep scarlet color and she had sky blue eyes.

Then there was Alena. Her eyes were hazel if you wanted to put a color to them. They were blue with green around the outer edge and amber around the inner edge. And unlike her parents she had blond hair. Well it was more of a silver color than anything. But it was curly like her mother's had been. Her father said she looked like her mother but she couldn't see it.

She left the mirror not wanting to look at herself anymore. She went over to her bookshelf and pulled out her diary. She wrote down all of her thoughts of her step-mother. How especially evil Heather had been today, and how she wished that Heather would just disappear.

Alena heard footsteps and quickly hid her diary. Her father entered without knocking. He was rubbing his temples.

"Alena how many times do I have to tell you? Do not call your mother names."

"She's not my mother," she silently reminded him. He heard her.

"If you don't stop acting like this we won't be celebrating your birthday."

Alena's eyes were outraged, "Then tell her to leave me alone!"

He raised his voice, something he had been doing a lot lately, "DO NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG LADY!"

Alena folded her arms and bit her tongue. She wanted to scream at him but felt that she shouldn't. She studied his face. She knew that Heather was putting him up to this. She could basically hear the words that she had said.

"I wasn't anywhere near her garden," Alena answered before her father could speak.

He looked momentarily flustered but he quickly rearranged his face.

"Alena, if you call her names, or mess with her at all, you will be in this room from now in till Christmas."

She glared at him. He had really changed from what he had been. Heather ruined everything. She could tell her father anything before Heather walked into his life. Since then they were either avoiding each other or yelling at each other. Heather really disliked Alena. The feeling was mutual.

"Fine," she answered through gritted teeth.

He looked at her before he walked out of the room. He didn't slam the door but he didn't shut it quietly.

Alena went to her bed and screamed into a pillow. She didn't dislike Heather, she hated her.

She felt Jayde jump back on the bed. Then she felt her curl up beside her. Alena fell asleep and dreamed of happier times, before Heather.

The next weeks flew by for Alena. Her eleventh birthday was only three days away. She didn't know why she was so excited but she was. Her birthdays weren't entirely special but Holly had said she was making her a cake so everything would be good.

Then on her birthday her father told her the news. He and Heather were not going to be there to celebrate. They were going to the opera. Alena knew that Heather had planned this. She didn't cry in front of her. She just went to her room without a word.

At about seven Holly came in with the cook and Mrs. Hodge and presented a huge chocolate tower cake. Her mood lifted and she blew out the candles. She opened the few presents that she had received. She had gotten a bracelet from Holly and a new dress from Mrs. Hodge. She smiled and she thanked them. They were her only friends inside the manor. Mrs. Hodge, who basically helped raise her, the cook Mark, and Holly who was Mark's twelve year old daughter.

They all left at about nine. Alena went and sat in the seat in the bay window. She looked up at the moon and day dreamed of her mother. She was startled when there was a loud pop.

She instantly turned. Sitting in her reading chair was an old man. Her eyes widened as she took in his appearance. He had a long beard and half moon spectacles that shaded his blue eyes.

She knew that he was a friend so she didn't scream like she wanted to.

He smiled at her.

She stiffened.

"Happy birthday Alena."

"How do you know my name?"

He chuckled, "I guess your father didn't inform you of me?"

She shook her head.

"Well my name is Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor?"

"Yes. I will be your headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"School of what?" she asked even though she heard his words very clearly.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Like magic?"

"Exactly like magic."

She stared at him confusion showing clearly on her face.

"You are a witch."

Her eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

He smiled, "You are a witch. Just like your mother."

"My mother?"

"Yes."

She was blank.

"Would you like me to demonstrate some magic for you or do you believe me?"

"Demonstrate," she said suddenly. She knew she had been rude but she wanted to see magic if he could do it.

He took out a long slender piece of wood she figured was a wand.

He smiled and nodded at her. He waved the wand at the table next to the chair he sat in turned into a sheep. With another wave the sheep was once again a table. He stared at her with curiosity.

She stared at the table mystified. Everything seemed to make sense now. When she was younger and had gotten mad the whole room would shake. She had even somehow set fire to the dining room table once.

"So do I need to convince you further or do you believe you are a witch?"

She just stared at him.

He chuckled again. "Well I see you are thinking about it. I'm here to inform you of your acceptance into my school." He then handed her a thick letter. She took it and broke the seal.

She read the letter quickly. It explained about the school. That term started in September. Then there was a list of supplies. Her eyes wandered on the magic want and the unusual ingredients listed.

"This is real?" she asked.

"Yes."

She didn't know why but she believed him. She wanted to say this was some nasty joke put on by Heather but looking at the old man she couldn't see the humor. It had to be real.

Then a detail popped into her head.

"You said my mother was a witch?"

He gave her a pained smile, "Yes she was a witch."

She didn't quite understand the emotion he was hiding.

"You knew her?"

"She was a student of mine."

So her mother had gone to this school.

"But what about my father?"

He shook his head, "No your father is a muggle."

"A what?"

"A muggle is what we call people that are not magical."

"Oh."

He went into a deep explanation that she listened to intently. At the end he told her that he would be back tomorrow to bring her to get her supplies. She just nodded.

He left by disappearing where he was sitting with a loud pop. She was mystified.

Jayde suddenly appeared and jumped in her lap.

"Well Jayde it looks like we're the ones disappearing instead of Heather."

Jayde meowed in reply.

Alena wanted to stay up and wait for her father so she could confront him but her eyes were drooping and she went to bed.

**Well that was chapter three. I hope it was okay. I was a little iffy on it. I didn't know exactly how I should stage the meeting with Dumbledore. So I just took some things from Half Blood Prince. So thanks for reading! Review!**


	4. London

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from J.K. Rowling's books. Just the things I make up.**

**Okay here is chapter four. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Four**

**London**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alena shouted. She was standing in front of her father's desk. He was looking at her over the top of his newspaper.

"Tell you what?"

She was outraged, "TELL ME THAT I WAS A WITCH!" she shouted.

His face paled at her words.

Then she heard the door close behind her. Alena turned to glare at Heather.

Heather sneered right back at her and went to stand next to her father.

"What delusion is she telling you about now?" she asked in a singsong voice. It made Alena want to puke.

"Does she know?"

"Alena this isn't the best time."

"Not the best time?" she asked her voice strained. "Well when is the good time for you? When I'm of at that school?"

"What is she talking about?"

"Nothing."

Alena screamed in outrage. A voice from behind her startled her.

"Mr. Philips, I will be taking _your_ daughter out to purchase the necessary items on our school's list."

She wondered why he put so much emphasis on 'your'. She looked back at her father to find him paler than he had been.

"Okkkaayy," he stuttered.

"Who is this man David?" asked Heather, sudden curiosity flowing into her voice.

"I am a Professor at the school Alena will be attending."

"It's about time we sent her off to a boarding school," she whispered under her breath."

Alena started for her step mother but a surprisingly strong hand grasped her wrist.

"We shall be going."

Alena looked at her father and then stormed out of the room.

She turned on the old man in the hallway. He was staring at her with interest.

"How exactly do we get to a wand shop?" she questioned. She was a witch and she accepted it. She had thought about it all night and she realized she knew deep down that she was different. All of the strange things she could do made sense.

"Well we could take the way of a muggle, but we are stressed for time."

She recognized the word for normal humans. "So what other way is there?"

"You would be surprised at the amount of ways we can travel. But I'm afraid we will have to apparate. Not one of my favorites, but it will get us there in no time."

"What is apparating?"

"Just take my arm, and we'll be off. The experience will be explanation enough. Remember to take a deep breath."

She grasped his arm and did as he said. Then she wanted to scream. She was being stuffed through a small tube. She could feel herself being compressed and then the horrid sensation of her ears about to pop stopped.

She staggered back in forth clutching the man's arm for support.

"Again, not my favorite way to travel."

"Mine either," she replied. She still didn't know what had happened. Then she took in her surroundings. They were in a dark tavern. Or at least she thought it was a tavern. There was a bar with an old man drying mugs.

"Dumbledore how are you?" he greeted.

"I'm very well Tom."

Tom nodded, "And who do you have there? A new student?" he looked at her inquiringly.

Alena smiled at the man named Tom.

"Yes, and we are here to get her supplies so we will see you on our way out."

The man nodded and Dumbledore led her back to an enclosed area behind the building. Before the door closed she heard the man talking to another about boarding fees. So it was also a boarding house or a motel, whatever you wanted to call it.

As she was thinking of plans Dumbledore studied her. She felt his eyes on her and she turned, "So what now?"

He smiled and tapped the wall in front of him with his want. She watched amazed as the bricks shifted into a gateway. He guided her through the gateway and onto a busy street.

Her eyes threatened to pop out of her head. Her eyes flashed to everything. She wanted to see everything at once. Her eyes caught on a very interesting store Ollivander's. Dumbledore followed her gaze. "That will be our first stop then.

He strode off in front of her and she willed her legs to move. She continued to stare at everything and everyone. And everyone seemed to stare at her. She immediately felt embarrassed and she didn't know why.

Dumbledore led her straight into the store. An eccentric looking man was behind a counter. The walls were completely hidden by shelves filled with slender boxes.

"Ah, Dumbledore nice to see you again, it's been to long."

"Indeed. But today we are in need of a wand."

The man, she assumed was Ollivander, looked at her. "Hmm," he mumbled.

She returned his stare. She could almost see the words forming in his head.

"Which is your…."

"Right," she answered before he could finish speaking. Surprise flashed across his face but he quickly hid it. He turned and went to a back room.

She watched him leave, ignoring Dumbledore's gaze.

Ollivander returned holding three of the slender boxes. He opened one and pulled a wand out.

"Oak, nine inches, unicorn hair."

She didn't ask for an explanation because he handed her the wand. She knew as soon as she held the wand that whatever the man was looking for wasn't happening with this wand.

And soon enough the wand shot out of her hand like a rocket.

"I guess not," he said handing her another wand.

She sighed, and she tried wand after wand, after wand. Dumbledore sat in a chair in the corner and watched the process, chuckling silently as Ollivander's hair was turned pink.

After what she thought was the twentieth wand Ollivander went back to the back room for another arm load of boxes.

Alena looked at the far wall and something told her to go over and look. She went and pulled a box that seemed to be vibrating slightly. She didn't hear Ollivander return. He watched her closely as she took the wand from its box.

The wand spread warmth through Alena's hand and green sparks shot out of the end. If it was any other day, she would have jumped and cried out. But her life had been changed drastically in a matter of a day. She knew that Dumbledore was fascinated with the fact that she accepted being a witch so lightly.

"Willow, twelve inches, phoenix feather," came from behind her. It made her jump, of all things to be surprised of.

She turned around and Dumbledore was standing next to Ollivander. "Well we have a you your wand now. We need to get you your uniform next."

She put _her_wand back into its box. She saw Dumbledore and Ollivander exchange some sort of money.

"You aren't paying for me are you?"

"No my dear, I'm afraid I paid a little visit to your vault before I came to get you. I hope you do not mind."

"Vault?"

"I shall explain it to you later today."

She shook her head and left with Dumbledore to go to Madame Malkins.

Dumbledore sat in the chair next to the entrance while Alena stood on a stool in the back room. She had robes draped over her and a witch was hemming them. Another girl was standing beside her. She was annoyingly chatty. Her bushy brown hair was pulled back in pony-tail and she was chatting away.

"Did you know anything about this world before you got your letter?"

The question was obviously to Alena. "No. I didn't," she answered as nicely as possible. She was still furious with her father.

"Me either! I mean I always knew I was different and all but a witch! Who knew! There is no magical blood in my family at all as far as my parents know. So I'm the first!"

Alena tried to pay attention to her but was more worried about getting a needle jammed into her leg.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any magical family, or are you a muggle born?"

She shrugged, "My mother was a witch, but I just now found out. She died when I was a baby," she decided to be honest. Lies wouldn't start a new life off to a great start. And she had a feeling that even if the girl might be annoying at some times, she could be a very good friend.

"You're done Miss."

Alena sighed with relief and jumped down from the stool. She turned to the girl and searched for a name.

"See you at school I guess," name, name, "Hermione."

Hermione smiled, "See you Alena."

She felt bad that she had barely remembered Hermione's name.

She waved and walked back out. Dumbledore already had the package of her new robes along with a few other items.

"I took the liberty of getting the standard things on your list. I left the things you would want to pick out for yourself."

She eyed him curiously and he led her to a shop that sold different types of quills and parchment. She purchased a number of standard black ink quills, and a multi-colored one. She ignored the amusement on Dumbledore's face as she put the invisible ink down. Did he know something?

He turned from her and led her back outside. "That was the last thing on the list. In less you want to purchase an owl, I seem to remember that you already have a cat?"

"An owl?"

"Yes, it is how we communicate with each other, through owl post."

She stifled a laugh, "So are you saying you use owls like carrier pigeons?"

"Basically."

"Huh, then I guess I don't need an owl. I have no one to write to."

A flicker of sadness touched his eyes. "Then we will return to your home."

"Not through that apparating thing though." She looked at all of their packages and highly doubted, magic or no magic that he could shove all of that stuff down a tube.

He smiled at her and with a wave of his wand everything vanished.

Her eyes again threatened to pop out of her head. "Where did it go?"

He chuckled, "It's arrived before us."

She gaped at him. He gestured back towards the tavern that they had come from. She followed him back there. He led her through the musty room to the entrance. He said goodbye to Tom and then led Alena out to a London street.

She looked up and memorized the street for future references. He watched her and then held out his arm. She took a deep breath and latched on to him. The horrid sensation overwhelmed her and then she was in her bedroom.

"I will be back closer to the start of term to tell you how to get to the school."

He smiled once more, "Oh and by the way, no magic outside of school." He seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. She responded in a sarcastic manner, "Yes because turning an evil step-mother into the toad she is would be wrong."

"Exactly," he answered exuberantly. Then with a crack he was gone.

**Alena is very mysterious isn't she? Well she is now. So thanks for reading! Don't forget to Review!!!**


	5. Holly's Help

**Disclaimer: So I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything from her books. Just the things I make up.**

**Okay I know it's been a long time since I updated this and I'm sorry. I got caught up in finishing one of my other fanfics and starting another. But it's here now so enjoy chapter five.**

Chapter Five

Holly's Help

Alena looked around her room.

It didn't look any different. In less you counted the odd assortment of packages at the foot of her bed. She went over and grabbed the long skinny box. It felt warm in her hands.

Then she remembered Dumbledore's words.

"Of course, I find out I'm a magical witch and the first thing I learn is that I can't do magic."

She put it down and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out her pajamas and lazily got into them. Her bed looked warm and comfortable. She fell asleep before she got under the covers.

Her dream was fuzzy. She thought she heard screaming.

"I DON'T CARE, I WANT HER OUT!"

Alena didn't understand what was going on. Then she realized she was awake.

"IF WHAT YOU SAID IS TRUE I DON'T WANT HER ANYWHERE NEAR OUR CHILD!"

She bolted up. She raced to her door and wrenched it open. The yelling was coming from somewhere down the hall.

She couldn't hear much, just some words she couldn't distinguish.

Then she stopped, her father's office door was ajar and she could see her father sitting with his head in his hands. Heather was leaning in front of him.

"I don't want that thing in my house," she said barely masking the evil in her voice.

Alena was angry, no she was furious. She hated Heather with all her might. She walked in to the room, her father looked up and Heather turned around.

"You little brat. Act like you have some sort of manners."

"Don't talk to me," Alena snapped.

"Don't speak with that ungrateful tone."

"Stop!" her dad said standing up. "That's enough."

Heather turned on him, "I've told you, I will not have her living here with our child."

"So that's your plan!" Alena said through her clenched teeth. "You're going to have a baby so you can get rid of me?"

She sneered, "The baby wasn't planned but it seems to have come at a convenient time."

The lights flickered in the room, then the bulbs exploded.

Heather screamed and her father reached out for her.

Alena was disgusted that her father could still care for the evil toad after she had said those things. But she was more frightened at what she had just done, magic.

She turned and darted back to her room. She slammed the door and locked it. She leaned against it and tried to catch her breath.

She had just done magic. Did that mean that she wasn't going to be allowed to go to that school? She hoped with her heart that it didn't. Dumbledore said that sometimes magic just happened, that it was most common in younger people who hadn't gone to the school. She caught her breath only to scream as Holly came out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry! I was just coming to see if you needed anything. I heard Heather, and knew you would be upset."

Alena walked over and the girls embraced, "You are my best friend."

"I know."

They both laughed.

Alena wiped away the tears she hadn't noticed. Then she made up her mind.

She went to her closet and started pulling out her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Holly asked walking over.

"I'm leaving."

"You're mad! You are just a kid you can't leave."

Alena turned and glared at her friend.

"I can't stay here!"

"You can to, Heather can't do anything. Your father wouldn't let that happen."

"I'm not so sure."

Alena grabbed the pile of clothes and dumped them on her bed. She tried to fold the clothes as best she could. Holly gave up trying to stop her for the moment and helped.

"But where do you plan to go? You're only eleven."

"Umm, I'm going to go to my new school early," she lied.

"Where is it?"

Crap, "Umm I'm not exactly sure, it's somewhere up north. I'm meeting up with a few other people that are going to the same school. We'll all leave together."

"Oh, that's nice."

Holly sounded hurt.

"Oh Holly! I'll write to you all the time!"

A faint smile flickered over her face.

"I know you will it's just that it won't be fun here anymore."

"Well at least you don't have to go to some fancy school with no one you know!"

"True," she said really smiling.

Holly started folding the clothes that Alena folded. Alena just gave up. She went and opened the huge trunk she had gotten the day before.

She put the packages she assumed were her books in the bottom, followed by a cauldron shaped one.

Alena noticed the glance Holly shot at her. She smiled back. Explaining why she had a cauldron would not be easy. She decided to ignore it.

She put the smaller things in to the cauldron. Then Holly started handing her clothes. While she was filling her trunk, Holly went over and got the rest of her clothes.

A few minutes later they were staring at a trunk filled with her magic stuff, and her clothes. She looked around to see if she needed anything else.

She went to her bookshelf and grabbed her favorites. Then Jayde jumped up on the chair beside her.

"What did you think I would forget about you?" she asked stroking her furry head.

"You're taking the cat?"

"I'm not leaving her with Heather, and the school said we could bring a pet."

"Huh," was Holly's only response.

"I'm going to miss you Holly."

Holly turned and tried to smile, "I'm going to miss you too."

They hugged again.

"I don't want to go out there. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," she answered with a bit of her old self.

"Can you ask John to drive me to London?"

Holly blinked, "Uh, sure."

"Thank you."

Holly walked to the door and unlocked it. She turned to look at Alena one more time before she disappeared out of it.

Alena looked over her room one more time. She went and grabbed Jayde's bed and her food bowl. She was lucky she kept all of Jayde's food in her room. Jayde was only allowed in her room. So Jayde had to come and go through the window.

Everything she needed was now packed so she closed the lid. She was surprised she got it shut.

Holly came back and shut the door with a snap.

"Heather is going nuts. She's screaming at everyone. I didn't even see you dad."

Alena bit her lip, "I'm sure he's probably hiding in his study."

"John is going to come and pick you up at the side. I figured that it would be easier since it's by the second staircase. Then you can get out without alerting Heather."

"Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's get this thing down the stairs."

They grabbed the trunk and tried to be as quiet as they could with the heavy trunk. They could hear Heather shouting from downstairs.

Alena was amazed that they got the trunk all the way down the stairs by themselves. John was waiting for them with the car. He took the trunk for them when they opened the door.

"So where are we going with this?" he asked heaving the trunk in the back of the car.

"London."

"Is your dad coming?"

She gritted her teeth, "No, it's just me."

"London is pretty big for a kid."

She smiled, "I know where I'm going."

"Okay then Miss, is this all?"

"Almost, I just have to go get Jayde."

She went back inside and ran up the stairs. Jayde was still sitting on the chair. She went over and picked her up. When she turned around her father was standing in the doorway.

She gulped.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. Heather wants me gone so I'm leaving."

"You don't have any where to go. You're only eleven, you can't go anywhere."

"Yes I can, I'm going to go to the school early."

She went to walk past him and he grabbed her arm.

"You know I love you Alena, I don't want you to go."

She took a deep breath, "If you loved me you wouldn't be with Heather. She's horrible."

He didn't answer, she felt his grip loosen.

"I love you Dad," she said getting out of his grip.

"Alena, your not going anywhere."

She ran down the hall to the stairs, "Yes I am Dad."

She burst through the door at the bottom and towards the car. John was sitting in the driver's seat and Holly was sitting on the stairs.

"Holly I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll write to you as soon as possible okay?"

"Okay," she said giving her friend one last hug.

Alena opened the door and Jayde jumped out of her hands into the seat. She slammed the door. "Let's go."

John put the car in drive and made his way towards the road.

She looked out of the back window. Her dad was watching her. She saw him turn on Holly as they turned on to the road.

**Okay that dad has some major problems. His daughter is eleven and he's letting her go? Wonder what's going to happen now? Thanks for reading! Review!!!**


	6. Runaway

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own anything from her books. Just the things I make up.**

**So who would have thought, two chapters in one day! So enjoy chapter six!**

Chapter Six

Runaway

John drove through the traffic as best as he could. Alena directed him to the road she remembered so vividly. He seemed to know where it was so she let him drive in peace.

Jayde was sitting in her lap. She was stroking her head absentmindedly while looking out the window.

"Is this the place?"

She focused on what she was looking at. She saw the bookstore that was next to the shabby building called the Leaky Cauldron.

She put Jayde on the seat beside her and opened the door.

John was already out getting her trunk. Alena grabbed a bag from the floor of the car. Jayde meowed impatiently. She picked her up.

John looked at her like she was crazy when she walked to the door of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Um, Miss, that doesn't look like a place for you."

"It's fine, this is where we're meeting."

"I highly doubt that."

"Ah Alena you're here."

Alena froze. She turned back to face the car. Dumbledore was walking towards her.

"Professor," she gasped.

"It's good to see you again Miss Alena."

He smiled at her and went to help with John take her trunk in to the building. She followed behind them.

"Well Miss Phillips I'll be seeing you when you come home from school?"

She smiled and nodded, "Hopefully."

He nodded at her and left looking confused.

She looked sheepishly up at Dumbledore.

He was shaking his head, "That was a wonderful little scheme you thought up."

"I couldn't stay there!" she blurted out.

He held up his hand. "I've spoken to your father and step-mother. They no longer remember that little light escapade."

She looked down to stare at her feet.

"Tom do you have that room ready?"

She looked up to stare at him, "You aren't going to make me go back?"

"I think that your house might not be the best place for you to stay at the moment. Your step-mother has an arm on her by the way."

"Sorry, she's a witch."

"Interesting choice of words," he said smiling.

"So I don't have to go back?"

"Not today. Since you are here I assume you were going to try and stay here. I mean most inns let eleven year olds check themselves in."

She hadn't thought about that.

"Dumbledore," interrupted Tom.

"The room?"

"Yes, I have it all ready."

"Well then let's get her trunk up there."

She watched amazed as Dumbledore pulled out his want. He said a spell and it zoomed down the hall.

"Magic is wonderful," she again blurted out.

"It can be," he answered.

She followed Tom and Dumbledore down the hall and up a flight of stairs.

She still clutched Jayde not trusting her to run off.

"Room six," Tom said opening the door.

She walked in. Her trunk was at the foot of the bed. She turned to Dumbledore and Tom. "Thank you."

"Your very welcome Miss Phillips. If you need anything I'm just down stairs. Dinner is at six for the guests."

With that he turned and left.

She looked over the room. There was a dingy mirror over a dresser. The bed was wrought iron. When she looked at she realized her comforter was spread across it. A better look around showed that some of her other things were in the room, things she had left behind.

"Your father and I thought you would feel better with more of your things."

She pushed the tears back from her eyes. At least her dad was trying.

"So you are actually going to let me stay here by myself?"

"No."

Her shoulder sank.

"Tom will be watching you. And I have some friends who will routinely check on you. It's of course never a good idea to leave such a young person to fend for themselves. I would never let you do this if I hadn't got plates chucked at my head when I went to see your parents. But I trust Tom to watch you, he's a good man. But while you're here, don't wander off in to the muggle world. You won't get lost in Diagon Alley and there is always someone who can help you."

She nodded, "Thank you again, and I'm sorry about Heather. She is not the nicest person."

"I would like to stay longer and show you more around Diagon Alley but I have to get back." He reached into his cloak to take out a pouch.

"This is yours, I got it from the bank. It should tide you over. Oh and before I forget. Your father gave me this," he pulled out a piece of plastic, "I have no idea what this is but he told me to give it to you. He said that you could use it whenever you need to as long as you don't go overboard."

He handed her a credit card, "He said I could use this?"

"Yes, if you don't mind may I ask what it is?"

"It's a credit card."

"The thing muggles use when they don't have any money with them?"

"Yes."

"Huh, I've never seen one of those before."

She smiled at him. He was so amused by the smallest things.

Jayde jumped off the bed and went over to him. She rubbed up against his legs. He bent down and stroked her head.

"Well Alena I have to go now, speak to Tom if you have any questions. I'll come in to check on you when I can."

"Okay sir. Thank you again for not making me go back."

"Your welcome, and in till we meet again."

He did a little bow and walked out the door.

She sank on to the bed. Jayde quickly jumped in to her lap.

"Jayde there is no reason why I should be allowed to stay here? What is this world coming to?"

She meowed a response.

Alena moved Jayde of her lap and went to her trunk. She removed Jayde's food and water bowl. She went and filled the water bowl up in the dingy bathroom. She put it next to the window. She then grabbed the bag of food and filled the other bowl up. Jayde trotted over happily.

"Will you be okay in here by yourself?"

She meowed and started on her food.

"Okay then."

Alena went over and grabbed the pouch. It was very heavy. She opened it and poured some of the coins out. Dumbledore had explained about the gold. The big ones were galleons, the small silver ones were sickles, and the bronze ones were knuts. She grabbed a handful of each and stuffed them in her pockets. She felt like her pockets weighed twenty pounds.

"I'll see you later Jayde."

She went and walked out the door. She climbed down the stairs. She didn't pass anyone as she walked down the hall.

"Miss Phillips already going out?" asked Tom from behind the bar.

"Uh, yes is that okay?"

"As long as it's Diagon Alley."

"Yeah I was just going to go look around."

"Well feel free to wander around out there. Just don't get into trouble or I'll find out about it."

"Thank you, I was just going to go to the bookstore."

"Well I'll open the doorway for you."

She followed him to the back alley. He pulled his wand out and showed her the bricks she needed to tap to open the entrance.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome Miss."

She took a deep breath and walked through the archway in the bricks.

Diagon Alley was just as amazing as it was the first time she was there.

Now she had in till September to explore.

She walked down the lane and looked at all the stores. She quickly found the bookstore and stepped in. Dumbledore had gotten her books so she hadn't been able to look around.

The bookstore was stuffed. Every inch of space was used. She didn't even notice the clerk behind the desk. He didn't seem to notice her either.

She went up and down the aisles of books. There were books about Vampires, Werewolves, Herbs, Beginner Magic, History of Magic, everything you would ever want to know. She took a book from the shelf, _Hogwarts A History_. She brought it to the desk where she assumed the clerk was.

"Is that all?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Yes please."

She paid him and left the bookstore. She walked down the lane again heading deeper into the shops. Eeylops Owls caught her eye. She decided that she might as well go look.

The shop was filled with rows and rows of owls of every size and every color.

She walked over to the first owl she saw. It was a beautiful snowy owl. She was probably the prettiest owl there. She was asleep and but still seemed to look annoyed at her neighbors. She walked down the rows and looked at all of the different species. One other owl caught her eye. He was sitting on top of his cage.

She walked over to him. He was a beautiful mixture of white and a caramel color. He turned to stare at her.

The clerk came over to her, "He's a beauty."

"What is he?"

"He's a barn owl."

"Can I touch him?"

"Yeah, he don't bite."

He felt much softer than he looked. He hooted at her touch.

"I think he likes you."

She bit her lip, she didn't need an owl. Dumbledore had told her that the school had owls students could use. She wasn't expecting to be sending many letters out by owl.

"You looking to buy an owl?"

"I wasn't."

"Well if you are I would suggest getting him, it's hard to find an owl that likes you. They're all stubborn."

She had enough money so she blurted out, "I'll take him."

He got a cage from behind the counter and coaxed the owl in to it.

He put it on the counter and she dumped some of the contents of her pocket out. She counted out the amount and then had an owl.

She had gotten some food and treats for it too. She couldn't help but smile as she walked out. Now she had an owl and a cat. She decided that she would go back to her room and drop her stuff of before she explored. She didn't want to buy any more stuff today.

"Well it looks as if you found the shops," Tom chuckled as she walked in.

"I only bought two things."

He shook his head at her and went back to washing mugs.

Jayde was asleep on top of the dresser when she opened the door.

Her owl hooted as she put him beside her sleeping cat.

"She won't bother you, she's more of a mouse kind of cat."

He flapped his wings at her. She filled his water dish and his food bowl.

Jayde was awake now. She looked at the bird and then jumped off. She walked sulkily over to the bed.

"Jayde get over it."

Jayde sneezed at her.

Alena rolled her eyes at her temperamental cat.

"I think you need a name," she said feeding a treat to the owl.

"How about Jasper?"

He hooted and she took it as a yes.

**So that was chapter six, thanks for reading! Review!!!**


	7. Giant

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own anything from her books, just the things I make up.**

**Okay well here is chapter seven!**

Chapter Seven

Giant

Time went by fast when you were in a shabby room. Alena spent most of her time in Diagon Alley. She was either reading or helping out at the Magical Menagerie or Eeylops Owls. The owners seemed to be happy to let her help and it made the time go by faster. She was counting down the days in till the first of September. Alena couldn't remember being so anxious about anything.

She closed the cover of _Hogwarts A History_ and let her ankles fall back to the bed. She had already read the whole thing.

Jayde bounded from her perch on the window to sit on top of the closed book.

"I need to go find another book."

She jumped off the book with an annoyed meow.

Alena smiled as she went and grabbed he pouch of gold. She opened the door and walked down the hall.

"Hey Marie," she greeted the housekeeper.

"'Ello sweet."

Alena liked Marie, she was really nice and always ready to talk about anything.

The skipped down the stairs, happier than usual.

She walked down the short hall and froze. Her eyes fell on a nervous looking man. He was wearing a turban and he was leaning against the far end of the bar. She didn't know why but she felt like he shouldn't see her.

No more than a second passed before she felt herself fade. She inched her way down the hall. No one saw her. The man with the turban just stared off at the muggle entrance.

When she got to the end of the hall everyone went quiet. Her eyes widened, she didn't know if they could see her.

She looked around the corner and almost lost her focus.

Standing in the doorway was the biggest man she had ever seen.

She didn't see how he had gotten through the door.

Alena stared wide-eyed at him. Then she heard Tom greet him. Apparently the giant's name was Hagrid. Hagrid turned to talk to him and she saw someone with him.

The boy looked her age and nervous, she figured he was new to the magical world too. Everyone went quiet when the giant said the boy's name.

Harry Potter. She didn't recognize the name but everyone else seemed to. Everyone was out of the chairs and going up to him. They were shaking his hand and fawning all over him. The Giant introduced the turban man as a professor at Hogwarts. She felt a sense of dread as soon as those words left the Giant's lips.

She didn't like that man, at all.

While everyone was still fusing over the boy she slipped into the alley. Before she pulled out her wand the door opened to reveal Hagrid and Harry.

She backed in to the side of the wall.

The boy named Harry was asking questions about why he was famous.

She couldn't remember ever hearing about him, so she was curious about why he was famous.

Hagrid opened the archway with a pink umbrella and led the boy out. She followed, allowing her self to be seen.

She had always been able to be invisible. She thought it was neat. She never even thought about it, it was just something she could do. It came in handy when she was hiding from Heather. She had thought about telling Dumbledore but had decided against it. She trusted him, but she didn't want to tell him everything about her. Especially the invisibility, that just screamed keep to yourself. She might not have told him about being able to sense thoughts or tell when someone was lying, but she thought he already knew. She had the bad habit of answering before someone finished speaking.

They went off towards Gringotts and she went to the bookstore. She was there for a long time. On her way out she decided to go to Eeylops.

The clerk, whose name was Henry, greeted her as usual.

"Hello Alena, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Good to hear."

"Um, Henry do you know who Harry Potter is?"

Henry dropped the mug he was holding.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes, he was just at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Harry Potter is here?"

Her brows furrowed, "Yes, who is he?"

"You don't know?"

She was getting annoyed, "No I don't that's why I'm asking you."

"I don't see how you don't know him," he shook his head in amazement, "he's the boy who lived."

She sat down on one of the boxes next to the counter.

"The boy who lived?"

"Yes, no one knows how or why, but he survived an attack by You Know Who. You know him I'm sure."

She looked at her feet. Yes, she knew who he was. Dumbledore and Tom had both explained Voldemort.

"Why did Voldemort want to kill him?"

Henry shuddered, "Don't say the name!"

"Sorry, but why?"

"No one knows. You Know Who killed so many people, including Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents. But he couldn't kill the baby. Something happened that night. It's still a mystery, but when He tried to kill the boy something happened and He disappeared. Some say he's dead, others think he's still out there somewhere."

The thought of Voldemort still being alive sent a chill down her spine.

"What do you think?"

"Well I hope he is dead, or at least dead enough not to come back."

"Come back?"

"He was the darkest wizard alive, he had to have some sort of plan. I don't want to talk about him anymore, it still gives me the willies."

"Okay, well do you have anything for me to do today?"

"No, not today, in less you want to take the snowy owl and put her in your owl's old spot. She doesn't seem to like neighbors, she's been getting aggravated with the little ones."

"Okay then," she went over to the beautiful snowy owl. She was feigning sleep, but when Alena opened her cage door she perked right up.

She felt light on her arm as she carried her to the corner.

She heard the bell ring and turned to see who was coming in. It was the boy and the giant.

Her eyes widened and she immediately wanted to hide but he was already walking over to her.

"Is that your owl?"

Her mind went blank when he spoke and Henry answered for her.

"She was just moving her to the corner cage Mr. Potter."

The owl hooted and walked down Alena's arm. He held his arm out and the owl jumped on.

"Well it looks as if she likes you."

The owl hooted as if agreeing.

"I'd get her if you are looking for an owl. Most of the owls just turn their beaks at you," she found herself saying.

"Do you have an owl?"

"Yeah, I got him from here a few weeks ago."

"So Mr. Potter would you like the owl?" asked Henry a little too eager.

"We'll take her," answered the giant.

"Hagrid," Harry tried to argue.

"No Harry, it's your birthday present."

"Is today your birthday?" asked Henry.

Alena wanted to step on his foot. He was making the boy uncomfortable.

"Yes," he answered truthfully.

"Well Happy Birthday, I'll throw in some food and treats free of charge."

"You don't have to do that," he argued.

"No I insist."

"Um, Henry I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh wait Alena, I'm not going to be here."

"Oh, then I'll see you later."

I squeezed past the giant and almost made it to the door.

"See you at school I guess," came Harry's voice from somewhere behind Hagrid.

"Sure."

She opened the door and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone was still talking about Harry. The man with the turban had at least disappeared. She said hello to Tom and went up the stairs.

Marie was waiting for her by her door.

"Did you see him?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter, he was here earlier."

"Oh, yeah I ran in to him at Eeylops."

"Did he really have the scar?"

"Scar?"

"Yes, you know the scar from the curse?"

She thought back, she hadn't really looked at his forehead. His eyes were the only thing she had really noticed. They were the brightest green she had ever seen and they were covered with taped together glasses.

"Uh, I didn't really notice it. I was leaving when he got there."

"Oh well, his story is so sad. The poor thing, he had to grow up with muggles."

"Yeah."

She could relate, but at least she had her dad. He didn't have either of his parents.

"Well I have to go finish up with the last of the rooms."

"Okay I'll talk to you later."

Marie turned and walked down the hall. Alena stared after her and then opened her door. Jayde almost tripped her running out the door.

"Well hi to you too."

**I know confusing. So I'll explain. It's kinda of a strange but it ties in later. Alena has the ability to be invisible. And like she said she can tell when someone is lying and sense others thoughts. Hmm that sounds familiar....**

**So thanks for reading. Review!!!**


	8. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: To tired, running on autopilot, see previous chapters....**

**Here is chapter eight. I know it's really long. I just didn't feel like breaking it up in to two. I wanted to hurry and get started on nine. So I got all of this out of the way. So enjoy.**

Chapter Eight

The Hogwarts Express

Alena spent most of her day getting a couple of extra things for school. She went in to the muggle world for two hours and shopped for some 'normal' clothes. She figured she needed some new pajamas and stuff like that.

She walked down the hall to her room. Her door was slightly ajar. She opened it thinking that Marie was probably cleaning. She was surprised to see Dumbledore standing by Jasper's cage.

"Professor," she gasped.

"So sorry dear, didn't mean to frighten you."

"You just surprised me."

"Well I'm here to inform you that Marie has graciously volunteered to take you to the train tomorrow."

"Really?" she asked slightly taken aback. Marie hadn't said anything about taking her to the train. But then again Alena hadn't seen Marie all day.

"Yes, I was quite surprised actually. But you've seemed to charm most of the people here."

She felt her cheeks turn red.

"So I was just stopping by, I must be going now."

"Goodbye sir."

"Goodbye Alena, I will see you tomorrow at school"

He walked out of her room and she was filled with nerves. She was anxious about school. Henry had told her about what to expect. Henry had only been out of school for a couple of years.

He told her that first years get to travel in boats over a lake to the school. Then they are sorted, which basically meant they sat on a stool in front of the whole school with a giant hat on, he didn't go into full detail about what the hat did. He said he wanted it to be a surprise, which only made her more anxious.

She sat her bag of new clothes down beside her trunk. She went to the dresser and emptied it of clothes. She took a pair of jeans and her favorite shirt out of the pile and put it on the bed for tomorrow.

Then she attempted to fold her clothes and pack.

It took her much longer than any normal person. She didn't have then gene that allowed you to be able to fold clothes. So her clothes were haphazardly on top of her books and other magical school supplies.

She barely got the lid closed and then remembered she would have to open it to put the clothes she was wearing now in it.

She went next to re-fill food and water dishes for Jayde and Jasper. She had bought a carrier for Jayde at the Magical Menagerie, so she wouldn't have to worry about her cat jumping in front of trains.

She looked over her room once more. Tom had said that he would take care of the stuff she couldn't bring with her, like her comforter and the other stuff Dumbledore had brought for her. So she didn't worry about that.

Alena couldn't find anything else that she needed to stuff in her trunk. So she went down to get something to eat.

"Alena bout time we saw you."

"Yeah I know Tom, but I needed some more clothes that Diagon Alley just doesn't seem to have."

"I understand, well no I don't but I can be sympathetic."

Marie came in, "No Tom you're just pathetic when it comes to clothes."

"You might be on to something Marie."

She smiled at him and went to the back where the kitchen was. Alena followed.

"So what can we find for dinner tonight?" asked Marie in a sing-song voice. "How about chocolate cake?" she said pulling a huge chocolate truffle cake from the cupboard.

"Where did you get that?" Alena asked staring at the delicious looking cake.

"I made it of course for you last night here!"

"You made it?"

"Of course, well maybe I used magic for some of it," she said with an evil grin. "Let's dig in!"

She cut a huge piece and handed it to Alena. "Thanks!"

The cake tasted better than it looked. It was mouthwatering good.

"Marie this is the best thing ever! I can't remember anything tasting this good!"

"Well thanks!"

The door swung open revealing Tom.

"Is that cake?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes! Go grab a piece!"

He immediately ran over and cut a piece and devoured it.

"That hit the spot," he said leaning back in his chair. "That's the first thing I've eaten all day."

"Tom you should really take better care of yourself."

"Nag, nag, nag, is that what I pay you for? To take care of me?"

"Might as well," she answered playfully.

Tom and Marie had a great relationship. Tom was Marie's uncle. She had been living at the Leaky Cauldron since she was sixteen when her parents had died. She just took up cleaning room so she could have some money.

"Well Alena I think you should probably get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day!" Marie said brightly.

"Yeah I was thinking the same," she said getting up. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Tom and Marie said in unison.

She walked through the deserted bar and up the stairs. Jayde was curled up on her pillow and she pushed her off. Jayde just huffed and moved to the end of the bed.

Alena pulled on the pajamas she had laid out and crawled in to bed. Jayde bounded back to rest beside her. Alena stroked her cat, "Our lives are going to really change tomorrow," she whispered. Jayde just purred and Alena fell asleep.

"Alena time to wake up!" shouted the unnervingly perky Marie. Alena groaned as she reluctantly climbed out of her warm bed.

She went and opened the door. Marie was standing there with a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Eat this. You can just leave it here when you're done. I can get it later. You have two hours to be down stairs ready so hurry."

Alena shut the door and ate her breakfast with out really tasting in it. She was too hyped up to concentrate. She was going off to Hogwarts. She was going to learn how to do magic.

She hurried and grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. She took a shower as fast as she could. She got out and dried off. She pulled on her jeans and shirt and brushed through her wet hair. Marie would dry it for her when she got downstairs.

She went back to her room and opened her stuffed trunk. She threw her clothes into it and tried to pull out a set of robes without disrupting too much. She finally managed it and tried to refold it. She put it on top just as Marie had told her. Apparently they would change to their school robes on the train.

She closed the trunk again and went to gather Jayde. Jayde wasn't happy about going in the carrier. She put Jayde on top of the trunk and then put Jasper next to her.

Alena looked once more around her room. Nothing was left. So she opened the door and bounded down the stairs. Marie had her wand out waiting for her.

"Come here and let me dry that."

Her wet curls were now dry and bouncy as ever.

Tom came down the stairs with her trunk and Jayde and Jasper floating in front of him.

Marie took Alena by the hand and dragged her to the entrance to the busy London Street.

A car was waiting with the trunk open. Tom managed to somehow get the trunk and cages in the car without magic.

Soon after saying goodbye to Tom, Alena and Marie were off to Platform 9 and ¾.

Everyone stared at Alena and Marie as they wheeled the cart towards the platforms.

She had a huge trunk with a cat and an owl strapped to the top. Alena knew if she was seeing this a few months ago she would be staring too.

Marie didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. She just kept course.

"Okay you see that wall over there?" she asked.

She looked where Marie was pointing.

"Yes."

"All you have to do is walk through it."

"Walk through it!" Alena gasped.

"Bloody hell don't sound so surprised! I mean after the Leaky Cauldron you would think you were used to magic by now."

"You're serious?"

"Yes, of course I am. Just walk through the barrier."

She eyed the wall nervously, it looked pretty solid.

"Don't think about it."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"I'll be right behind you."

"Why don't you go first so I can see?"

"All right then if that's what you want." Marie didn't wait for an answer. She just took off at a brisk pace right at the barrier. Alena tried not to blink. Marie was inches away from hitting the wall and then she disappeared.

Alena's eyes went wide with shock. She was still nervous but she wheeled the cart around to face the barrier. She pushed it and closed her eyes.

"For Heavens sake Alena, open your eyes!" scolded Marie.

Alena opened her eyes and was amazed at the sight. A giant steam engine was before her. Tons of students with trunks and owls were all over the place. Getting last minute hugs from parents as they boarded the train.

All of a sudden she felt sad. She would never have her mother to hug goodbye. She didn't even have her father. Marie seemed to sense what was wrong and quickly pulled her away from the barrier.

"Come on let's get you on this train!" she said more enthusiastic than necessary.

With the help of one of the many fathers Marie got the trunk on to the train. She pushed it through the narrow walkway with Alena following.

"Here's an empty apartment," she said joyfully.

"Thanks Marie."

"Oh Alena your just going to love Hogwarts! It's an amazing place."

Marie bent down and hugged Alena. "Don't you worry about anything, you'll fit in."

Alena forced a smile, "I'm sure I will."

"That's the spirit."

The train whistled, "Oh I guess I need to get off," she said stepping back in to the walkway. "Write to me as soon as you can!"

"I will," she promised.

Alena watched as Marie stepped off the train. Last minute arrivals boarded and the doors were shut.

People started moving outside her compartment.

"Hello," came an awfully familiar voice.

Alena turned to see a pile of bushy brown hair make its way into her compartment.

"Oh Alena I was hoping to run in to you!"

"Hermione," she said with a grim smile. Hoping that is was the right name.

"Is it okay if I sit in here?" she asked looking around.

"Oh it's fine!" she was sort of glad for the company.

"Thanks, it's a nightmare trying to find anywhere quiet."

"How was the rest of your summer?" Alena asked trying to be polite.

"Oh it was brilliant. I memorized most of our school books. They were all so interesting, I mean I'm muggle born and I had no idea! I just wanted to learn as much as I could."

Alena nodded.

"What about you?"

The train was now moving. And the fields out the window were blurs.

Alena decided that Hermione was honestly trying to be nice. And Alena really needed someone to be friends with who was nice.

"Well it was very…different."

She told Hermione about her step-mother and her father and what happened when she got back, then living at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Wait, are you saying you've been living at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yep, it's actually quite nice. I mean Tom and Marie are the nicest people you could imagine. And I had a lot of stuff from home so it wasn't as terrible as you might think."

"I just can't believe your father would let you stay there by yourself, I mean your only eleven."

"I think Professor Dumbledore had something to do with that. I mean he kind of left Tom and Marie in charge of me. At first he had all sorts of people coming to check on my. Like this giant of a man named Hagrid. He came twice, and then was just there at the pub. Then there was the lady who looked very strict. She's a professor at the school."

"Still, that place looked rather shabby when we passed through it."

"It is, but it was better than what my house was like."

"True."

They both stared of into the distance for awhile. Then someone knocked.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a toad?"

A lump of a boy was standing in the doorway. He looked scared out of his wits.

"No sorry," she found her self answering.

"Here I'll help you look for him," Hermione said bounding up. "I wanted to go to the front of the train to ask when we're to be arriving." She walked over to the boy and he backed out of her way, "I'll see you later," she added.

"Bye," Alena said halfheartedly.

She stretched out on her seat. Jayde meowed menacingly.

"Sorry Jayde, I sort of forgot you were locked up."

Alena went to the carrier and unlatched it. Jayde looked at her with suspicion.

"Come here," she said reaching in for her.

Jayde understood that she got to get out of her prison cell so she moved to the front of it to be more easily reached.

Alena curled her up in her arms and went to stretch out on the seats.

Jayde curled up between her and the back of the seat.

Jasper gave off an annoyed hoot.

She smiled, "Sorry Jazz, you can't get out."

He flapped his wings in irritation and turned his back to her.

Her owl was very temperamental.

The train ride was easily very boring. There was not much to do. So she stared at her hands for awhile.

She played with her ability. She made each of her hands invisible then every other finger. Jayde watched out of the corner of her eye.

"I wonder?" she said to herself. She put her hand on Jayde's tail and thought of it turning invisible. She was more disappointed than amazed. She hadn't ever tried to make other things invisible. But Jayde's talk kind of faded, you could still see an outline, but it was better than nothing.

"You know Jayde. This might come in handy one of these days."

She heard footsteps outside. Then Hermione re-entered.

"We'll be there soon. The woman with the food trolley said we should change into our robes now."

"Food trolley," Alena said perking up. She hadn't realized but she was hungry.

"Yeah it has the most amazing looking sweets!"

Hermione was already digging in her trunk. So Alena did the same. She was glad she had remembered to put a pair of the black robes on top. Digging to the bottom would mean more folding.

She changed quickly in to her robes. Hermione turned to her, "What do you think? Do I look like a witch?"

"Yes, very scary," Alena answered playfully.

Hermione smiled, "Yes you look very wicked too."

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Alena hadn't heard the woman open the door. She turned to see a cart loaded with the sweets she hadn't seen at Diagon Alley. Her favorites were the Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties.

"Yes please," she said a little too enthusiastic. "Are you going to get anything Hermione?"

"I don't know," she said eyeing the cart.

Alena remembered that both of Hermione's parents were dentists. "Your parents aren't here, and I'm sure you have good enough dental health to be able to eat a sweet."

She smiled, "I guess you right."

"Try the chocolate frogs," Alena suggested. She had found her money and was now searching for new things to try.

She ended up getting a few chocolate frogs, licorice wands, pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, and Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans.

"Hungry?" asked Hermione. She had only bought two chocolate frogs.

"I haven't eaten in a while."

"Well don't eat too much. I've heard the feast is wonderful."

"I don't think I'll have to worry about getting full."

"Well alright, I'm going to go and look for Neville's frog again."

"Good luck with the hunt!" she called after Hermione.

Hermione was gone longer than she had before. She came back in a little more excited.

"What?" Alena asked stuffing Jayde back in her carrier. She felt like the train was slowing so she didn't want to have to fight with Jayde later.

"I just met Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter," she said not registering the name.

"Yes, have you heard of him?"

"Who?"

Hermione sighed, "Harry Potter!"

Click. "Oh, right. Yeah I've met him."

"Really? He was a lot different then what I expected. He didn't seem to know hardly anything about himself. I mean if that was me I would have read everything I could have."

The train definitely was slowing.

"Looks like we're here!" Hermione said jumping to her feet.

"Yeah," Alena said, excitement leaking in to her voice. "What do we do with our luggage?"

"You just leave it. They bring it to your dormitory after you've been sorted."

Sorted. She had forgotten about that.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" she asked Hermione.

"Well I like Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw doesn't look so bad. What about you? What house was your mother in?"

Alena was blank. She had no idea what house her mother was in.

"Um, I don't know."

"Oh well maybe you'll find out."

"Maybe," she said. She added a mental note to ask Dumbledore the next time she spoke to him.

The train came to a complete stop and doors opened.

Everyone tried not to push but it happened anyways. Alena was separated from Hermione.

She managed to get out and the first thing she saw was Hagrid. He was calling the first years to him.

She wandered over to him. She said a quick hello and stepped into the shadows.

She waited as the other first years gathered. She saw Harry Potter almost immediately. He was with a red haired boy. They went straight to Hagrid. She looked at him more closely than she had before. His glasses looked as if they were fixed. She looked at his forehead, and she saw what everyone was talking about. A thin lightning shaped scar was visible through his mess of hair.

Hagrid started to speak so she listened as he talked about crossing the lake.

Soon they were all in boats. Alena hadn't been able to find Hermione so she was stuck in a boat of girls she didn't know.

They quickly introduced themselves as Lavender Brown and Parvarti and Padma Patil.

She caught her first view of the enormous castle minutes later. She stared wide eyed at the many turrets. It looked like something straight out of a fairy tale.

**I know ridiculously long. But I can't wait to start on chapter nine! But I'm to tired as of right now. So it will have to wait in till tomorrow. Thanks for reading! Review!!!**


	9. The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own anything from her books. Just the things I make up.**

**Okay here is chapter nine I hope you like it!**

Chapter Nine

The Sorting Hat

Alena and all of the other first years were shivering in a hall. They had just met Professor McGonagall. They were waiting for her to come back.

She was once again by Hermione's side. Hermione was talking about spells she had memorized. The boy who had lost his frog was listening to her like he could absorb her words.

Alena glanced around the room. Everyone was nervous. She caught sight of Harry and his red-haired friend. They both looked like ghosts.

_They must not know that all we have to do is try on a hat._ The thought made her smile a bit. Hermione looked at her like she was crazy.

The giant door opened revealing the strict looking Professor McGonagall.

"We're ready for you now. Line up single file and follow me."

Everyone moved silently into a line. She was in the middle of it behind Hermione's bushy hair.

They walked into the Great Hall. Hundreds of eyes flew to the line of first years.

Professor McGonagall disappeared and came back with a three legged chair and an old hat.

The first years all stared at her. She thought she heard someone mutter about trolls from behind her.

McGonagall placed the hat in the middle of the stool. If she hadn't been watching it she would have looked around the hall like some of the other students, looking for who was speaking.

The brim of the old hat was moving like a mouth, and it was singing:

'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you want to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor's apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The other students stood and cheered. The first years just looked petrified.

"Abbot, Hannah"

McGonagall continued calling names. The sorting hat would just shout names of the four Houses. Sometimes it took a second for the hat to decide, others it took much longer.

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione stifled a nervous squeak. Alena watched her walk to the stool. The hat slipped over her eyes. She sat there for awhile. Then the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

She clapped for her friend, but Alena was paralyzed. She was finally having doubts about what House she would be in. She just wanted to disappear and strongly considered it. But she was in a room full of people staring at her.

Her eyes flitted to the long table that the professors surrounded. Her eyes met with someone she hadn't noticed before. He wasn't paying attention to her. He was staring past her. But she felt something towards him. She felt hatred.

Alena was stunned. She didn't even feel this way about Heather. She stared at the greasy haired professor. She looked into his dark eyes. She concentrated. Whoever he was staring at behind her she felt sorry for.

"Macmillan, Ernie."

Alena jumped and tore her eyes from the teacher. They were already in the M's. She looked around and noticed for the first time that there were only two other people in front of her. She stared at the tables. A few people were staring back at her but most were staring behind her.

She concentrated a bit and realized that Harry Potter was a few people back.

One of the Patil twins tapped her on the shoulder.

"Eek I'm next!" she squeaked.

"Don't worry it will be okay," she whispered back.

"Patil, Padma."

So the one behind her was Parvarti.

Padma was soon sorted in to Ravenclaw while her twin sister Parvarti was sorted in to Gryffindor.

She felt bad for the sisters, being separated.

"Phillips, Alena."

She was suddenly stunned. She found herself moving towards the stool. McGonagall handed her that hat and she slipped it on her head. She caught a glimpse of everyone staring at her before the blackness of the inside of the hat took over.

"Hmm, you are a special one aren't you?"

If she hadn't been around so many strange things the past few weeks the voice she heard would have made her scream.

_Ah, yes you are very interesting. So many things you can do_.

_So, isn't that what magic is?_

_Ah but your magic is almost unheard of_.

_Unheard of?_

_I see many things that you are capable of. They are extraordinary; I haven't seen the likeness of it before. You have a great destiny ahead of you._

_Destiny? I'm only eleven what can I possibly do?_

_From the looks of your mind a lot._

_What do you see?_

_Well for starters I see that you are quite brave, you are unafraid of a challenge. You are very independent. I've see that most clearly. Hmm._

_Hmm what?_

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted to everyone.

Professor McGonagall lifted the hat from her head. She gave her a tight smile that looked like it took a lot of effort.

Alena looked and saw Hermione clapping. She was absolutely thrilled that she was in the same House as Hermione. But she was slightly annoyed that the hat hadn't answered her question.

She walked over and sat down next to Hermione.

"Yes Alena I knew you would be in this House!"

She smiled at her, "I'm so happy I'm not in Slytherin!"

"Yes that would be awful!" she said turning to stare at McGonagall.

She was holding the list and looked like she was waiting for everyone to get quiet.

"Potter, Harry."

_Well that explains it._

The hall went quiet as the boy walked to the stool. Everyone was trying to get a good look at him. She actually saw some standing up to look. She felt bad for him.

Alena looked back up at the staff table. The teacher she didn't like was staring at Harry with loathsome eyes.

_Guess that was who he was staring at._

Her eyes flipped to the turban wearing teacher. She didn't have the same feeling towards him as she did with the greasy haired one. Something about him just made her uneasy.

"Gryffindor!"

Her eyes flashed back to McGonagall. Harry was getting up and walking towards their table.

Everyone at the table was standing. They were clapping and screaming.

The loudest were twin red haired boys. They took up a chant as Harry made his way over, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

She smiled, she didn't know why she was happy that her and Harry were in the same House.

He sat in the seat in front of her. She gave him a tiny smile he returned it. Then he was bombarded with people shaking his hand and just trying to talk to him.

A few more people were left. The red haired kid that Harry seemed to be friends with was now being sorted. His name was Ronald Weasley. He was then sorted to Gryffindor as well. The twin red terrors broke out in to loud applause again. When Ronald got to the table they and another red head congratulated him, they turned out to be his brothers.

When everyone was sorted Professor McGonagall took the stool and the hat and disappeared out the door at the end of the hall.

When she returned she took her seat next to Dumbledore.

He stood up and spoke but she barely heard anything. Her eyes were frozen on the turban teacher. He was constantly scanning his surroundings, like he was extremely nervous. She couldn't help but stare at him. She was for some reason frightened of him.

Before she realized people started grabbing food. She looked down and noticed that the table was burdened with tons of food. There was everything from roasted chicken to steak.

She didn't even think. She took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and some roasted chicken. It was the best thing she had ever tasted. She ate more than she usually did. Then there was dessert. She piled up the ice cream.

She slightly acknowledged the fact that Hermione was talking to her. She answered as best she could.

"So did you find out what House your mother was in?"

She choked on a bite of ice cream. She quickly swallowed. She noticed that Harry was giving her a sideways glance.

"Well?" persisted Hermione.

Now she was aware that Harry was listening. She wondered why she seemed so interesting. She wanted to probe his mind a bit but couldn't concentrate with Hermione's constant chatter.

"No, I never did."

"Well what was her name? Maybe I can find out."

She opened her mouth to speak. Her immediate response was going to be Addy Phillips. But that wasn't her mother's name. She didn't know her mothers maiden name, she wasn't even sure she knew her real name. Her father had only ever called her Addy. He hated talking about her.

"Uh, no that's okay. I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall," she lied.

"Yeah she would probably know," Hermione said picking at her own dessert.

She looked down at her ice cream. She wasn't hungry anymore. She pushed it away and started twirling a piece of her hair.

Alena was disappointed in herself. How could she never once ask her father what her mother's maiden name was? She felt eyes on the back of her head. She shifted in her seat so she could glance behind her.

She was locked in a dark glare. The greasy haired teacher was looking at her like she was a science experiment. She immediately threw up as many barriers as possible in her head. It was instinct. He glared at her and turned to whisper something to Dumbledore.

She watched as Dumbledore nodded and shot a glance in her direction. She blushed and turned away. But she turned just in time to stare straight into Harry's emerald eyes.

He was watching her curiously and then stared over her shoulder. His hand shot to his forehead. His face grimaced like he was in pain.

Her brow furrowed, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a headache," he said rubbing his forehead.

He turned to one of the red haired people. He had a badge on the front of his robe that said Prefect.

"Percy, who is that teacher talking to Professor Dumbledore?"

The red head named Percy looked up, "Oh that's Professor Snape the potions master. He's the head of Slytherin."

Alena didn't need to turn to know who they were talking about.

Someone cleared their throat. She turned to see Dumbledore was on his feet. He started talking. She felt lightheaded. She leaned against her arm.

"You okay?"

It was Hermione, "Yeah I just have a headache."

"Maybe you can go up to the Hospital Wing after this."

"No I'm fine," Alena answered lightly.

She closed her eyes and then was startled by movement. Her eyes flew open to see people starting to get up.

"Come on," Hermione urged.

She dragged her sleepy feet after bushy hair.

The Prefect named Percy led them through twists and turns. He even led them through a tapestry. Then they were at another set of stairs. Except this one they had to wait on. Apparently in the magical world staircases and portraits moved. Well at least the people in the portraits moved.

The walls were covered in paintings. They all smiled and waved at them as they walked by.

Finally Percy announced that they were at the last staircase. But this one was special. There was a trick stair you had to jump or you would sink in to it.

They walked in to a corridor and were attacked. Flying objects decided to lunge at them. She sensed someone was controlling them, they were just invisible. This was the first time she had this feeling. She knew exactly where the invisible attacker was. She stared straight at the spot.

"Peeves show yourself!" shouted Percy.

And Peeves did, exactly where Alena was staring.

"Peeves is a poltergeist," explained Percy.

Then he started an argument with the poltergeist that involved Peeves rushing off shouting swear words.

He led them down the corridor and towards a portrait of a woman in pink. She glanced over the group of students.

"Password?"

_They can move and talk?_

Alena was amazed at her new world.

"Caput Draconis," answered Percy clearly.

"You will need to remember this. It's the only thing that can get you into the common room."

While he was speaking the portrait swung open revealing a hole in the wall. Percy turned and climbed through it. Everyone followed.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. If you go up the stairs you will find the dormitories."

The dormitories sounded nice. She followed the steady march of students up the stairs. No one was going to stop and talk in the common room. They all had their first day of magic school tomorrow.

The split into girls and boys at the top of the stairs, a sign directed the girls into the right room.

Alena looked around. The room was circular and the four poster beds were aligned on the wall. She recognized her trunk on the floor. It was at the end of the bed by the window. Jayde's cage was sitting on top along with Jasper's. She walked to it. None of the other girls had owls. So she picked up the cage and put it on the window sill. Jayde meowed, she was not happy.

"Oh that's a beautiful cat!" cried Lavender.

Alena smiled at her, "Thank you."

"What color is that?"

"Tortoiseshell."

Alena turned to admire her cat. She was mostly black. But had patches of cream and orange, she had orange tabby stripes on her legs. She had bright green eyes and was smaller than most cats.

"What's her name?" cooed Parvarti.

"Jayde," Alena answered proudly.

"She's gorgeous," they said in unison.

Jayde meowed her thanks as Alena opened the carrier. She placed her on her bed so she could open her trunk. She shoved the carrier under her bed.

The girls went off to their own beds and Alena pulled her pajamas out.

She dressed quickly and snuggled into her new bed. It was much warmer than it looked.

Jayde snuggled under Alena's chin, she started purring almost immediately.

Alena heard Jasper ruffle his wings. She would have to remember to let him out in the morning.

She was asleep before she could remember what tomorrow was.

**Wow that was a long chapter! Well I hoped you all liked it. This year is about to get interesting! So thanks for reading! Review!!!**


	10. First Day

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own anything I get from her book. Just the stuff I make up.**

**I know it has literally been forever! I've just been caught up with so much that I haven't been able to think about this story. But here it is now, I'm not sure how well it's going to be updated because I'm in the middle of two other stories. But thanks for all of those who reviewed!**

Chapter Ten

First Day

Alena was the first to wake in her dormitory. She tiptoed to her trunk and got ready. Then she bit her lip and went to the small mirror hanging on the wall beside her bed.

She grimaced and pointed her wand at her hair and said the spell Marie had told her.

She closed her eyes as she felt something warm fan her face.

She peeked at the mirror and then was gawking.

The spell worked. Her usually unruly curls were perfect.

She couldn't help but smile.

She slipped the wand into a pocket and went to the stairs. There were only a few people awake and they were either to hyped up to talk to or still half asleep. So, following an older boy, she went out through the portrait of the lady in the pink dress.

She followed the route she had taken the night before and was relieved that she found the Great Hall.

A ton of people were already there so she walked silently to the table she sat out the night before.

The smells of all the food overwhelmed her. She immediately piled her plate with eggs, pancakes and sausages. She was almost done when the hall erupted into loud whispers.

She turned towards the entrance to see Harry Potter and his friend walking towards her table. She looked down and focused on her food. They sat down a few spots down from her. They were talking about how many times they got lost on the way down.

Then Hermione appeared beside her.

"Good morning," she said cheerily.

"Morning," Alena said dully.

"Sleep well?"

"Um hmm."

"I can't wait for classes. I'm so excited, what about you."

Alena plastered on an excited smile, "So excited, I can't wait."

The strict looking woman, Professor McGonagall, came around shortly and handed out the lists of classes everyone would be taking.

Alena glanced at it then got up, Hermione followed her back up to the dormitories. She collected the things she needed and headed towards her first class.

The week went by surprisingly fast. Alena loved all of her classes, except for History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts, the teachers were way to boring.

On her way to Double Potions she found herself behind three boys. Two overly large and one who was smaller with slick blond hair, she knew already that she didn't like them. Their conversation mainly consisted of how Professor Snape was the best, and how they couldn't wait to see Potter fall flat on his face.

She took a seat towards the back and watched as her fellow Gryffindors filed in. When everyone was seated Professor Snape made his grand entrance. He started his class off my taking roll.

"Patil, Parvarti," Snape's cold voice said.

Parvarti squeaked her presence.

"Phillips, Alena," Snape said with a sneer that was out of place.

She looked up from the table to meet cold, dark eyes. She couldn't help it she continued to stare at him, after she said 'present'. His mind was so heavily warded that it took her by surprise. It was nothing for her to glimpse what he held inside his mind when he was picking on Harry.

When he was done taking points from Harry for mouthing off, she glanced up from her notes.

Snape's cold dark eyes were on hers and he was not smiling.

She quickly looked away and continued to write what a bezoar was.

When class was finished and she was getting ready to leave she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Snape directly behind her.

"Ever do that again Miss Phillips and you will be removed from my classroom."

"Excuse me?" she asked in horror.

"You know what I'm talking about," he said looking down at her before he stalked from the room.

She stood and gawked at the door.

She shook her head and left the room for her next class.

The next day on the notice board there was a post that said flying lessons would be starting on Thursday. She groaned when she read on to see that they would be training with the Slytherins.

So at three-thirty that afternoon she, and her fellow Gryffindors, went down to the grounds for their first flying lesson. She walked with Hermione while Parvarti and Lavender Brown walked slightly ahead of them. The Slytherins were already there along with the broomsticks.

Madam Hooch, their teacher, spoke, "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Alena moved towards a broomstick and was between Ron Weasley and Hermione. Her broom looked like someone had been torturing it.

"Stick your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'"

The people around her all shouted, "Up!"

Her broom twitched and then flew to her hand on her second try. Harry's had gone to his hand on the first try. Madam Hooch went around and spoke about proper flying techniques.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle—three—two—"

But before she could say 'one' a boy named Neville pushed off and was now flying haphazardly around. All we could do was watch as his broom starting to rise. Then he slipped off sideways and landed with a WHAM and a crack to the ground. The broom took off towards the forbidden forest.

"Broken wrist," Madam Hooch muttered. "Come on, boy – it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of us and told us not to move while she took him to the hospital wing.

No sooner did she leave did Malfoy start to make fun of Neville.

She watched as Malfoy grabbed up the Remberall that Neville had received earlier. That's when Harry stepped in.

"Give it here!" Harry yelled after the first attempt failed. Malfoy responded by jumping on to his broom and taking off. He was actually not that bad. Then Harry did the same. Harry took his broom up higher than Malfoy. Many girls gasped and his friend Ron whooped his joy.

Harry and Malfoy started arguing but she could barely hear it. Then Malfoy threw the Remeberall. She watched it fly in to the air then sink back as gravity pulled it to the ground. Then Harry dived and just as she thought he was going to crash he pulled his broom level with the Remberall clutched in his hand.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Alena turned to see Professor McGonagall running toward them.

"Never – in all my time at Hogwarts – how dare you – might have broken your neck –"

Parvarti and Ron started to tell her what happened but she cut them off.

"Potter follow me, now."

We all watched as she led Harry back to the castle.

Malfoy and his cronies burst in to triumphant laughter. Every single Gryffindor turned to glare at him.

The smirk left his face but soon he straightened up as Crabbe and Goyle stood threateningly by his side.

When Madam Hooch came back no one had to explain what had happened, she already knew.

So the rest of the lesson went on regardless.

Flying was something different. Alena had thought it would be uncomfortable but she found she loved it. The wind in her hair was magical. But to soon was the class over.

At dinner Alena overheard what had happened to Harry. He was given the position of Seeker on the Gryffindor's Quidditch Team.

After two red haired twins left, who turned out to be older brothers of Ron, Draco and his cronies showed up.

She listened in as Draco challenged Harry to a duel. He accepted and Draco and his followers turned to leave. She accidentally caught his eye. Draco smirked at her and walked off.

All she could think of was _eww._

That night Alena snuck down to the common room. She sat on the window sill and stared out over the grounds. In the gleam of the moon she could make out a hut next to the blackness of the trees. Movement made her shrink to the shadows.

Harry and Ron were sneaking towards the portrait.

A lamp flickered on and Alena, surprised, turned to see Hermione glaring at the two boys.

She listened as Hermione threatened them. They didn't listen but continued out the portrait with her tailing behind.

It took ages for the three, along with a newcomer, to get back.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron said after several minutes. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione, fuming, "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor," Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

_Heads_?

"No not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

After that Hermione stormed off saying goodnight.

Ron glared after her.

She watched as Harry was thinking. He was figuring something out that she couldn't make any sense of.

**I'm going to be skipping A LOT in the next chapter, I'm talking maybe a year. This story is going to slowly work it's way up to the end of the series. I just don't feel like writing a fanfic for each book. So the next chapter will be a summary of what happens in Alena's first year, second year, and then we'll pick up in the summer before her third. So thanks for reading guys, review!!!**


	11. Flash Forward

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own anything from her books, just the stuff I make up.**

**Okay so I have no idea why I haven't posted this. It's been through for a long time. But it's here now so that's what matters.**

Chapter Eleven

Flash Forward

Alena stared up at the ceiling of her room at the Leaky Cauldron. She had been staying in the shabby boarding house since she was eleven, two years now. Her thirteenth birthday just passed but she didn't feel any older. Her life was filled with confusing thoughts and actions. She had watched her sometimes friend Hermione and her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley do things far beyond their age. Harry had already fought a fully trained wizard, met the disembodied spirit of Lord Voldemort, survive the horrible accusations of people, meet Voldemort again, kill a basilisk, and kill whatever Voldemort was this time.

Alena however watched in amazement, kept away from Snape, and then gone back to the Leaky Cauldron, not be visited by her father and so on. It's like Heather has completely cut her off from her father's life. The only thing she has gotten from him in the past years was a birthday card, Christmas card, and a necklace that he said belonged to her mother.

That's it.

But Alena wouldn't let that bother her when there was something more urgent in her new world. There had been a break out from the wizarding prison Askaban. A murderer was now out loose searching for something. The posters of the man were plastered all over Diagon Alley. Everyone was scared of him but Alena found her self feeling sorry for him.

Noise from downstairs had her getting off her bed. Her cat Jayde grumbled her disapproval as she was knocked to the floor. Alena ignored her and went to the door and stepped out. She climbed down the rickety stairs until she was hidden in the shadows.

The Minister of Magic was standing talking to Tom, about Harry Potter. She listened intently as she heard that Harry would be coming here on the Night Bus. She had travelled on the vile bus twice now and was not looking forward to ever riding it again.

And just like that Tom left and came back with Harry, his trunk and owl. She went back to her room before any one saw her. She closed her door and went back to her bed. Jayde hopped back on her lap and purred. She absentmindedly stroked Jayde between the ears. The cat meowed its thanks and went to the end of the bed. Alena pulled the book she had been reading off of the nightstand. She found her place and began reading about Quidditch. She found in her first year that she was completely in love with the game. She couldn't wait to get back to school so she could fly again.

While Alena was reading about a famous match her cat got up from its place on the bed and went to the door and meowed. Alena glanced at her then went back to reading. When Jayde started to scratch on the door Alena got up, "You just couldn't wait could you?" she asked.

Jayde sneezed.

Alena rolled her eyes and opened the door and froze. Harry was standing in front of the door opposite hers. He turned around as Jayde ran down the hall.

"Alena?" he asked surprised.

"Uh yeah hi," she said brilliantly.

"You're staying here?" he asked peering in to her room. She closed the door and stepped in to the hall.

"Yeah I am, and I have to go get something now, see you later," she said following where her cat had gone.

"Okay see you later," he called after her.

She ran down to the pub and out in to the little space behind where the gate to Diagon Alley was found. She needed fresh air.

What would people think if they found out she lived here? The only person who knew that she did was Hermione Granger.

Alena did her best to avoid Harry throughout his stay. Which became harder and harder when he kept walking in the store she was in. He even found her when she was hiding amongst the books in Flourish and Blotts. So she decided to give up.

"Hello Harry," she said standing up.

"Oh hi Alena," he said pushing a book back.

"So explored much?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes actually, this place is so interesting. What about you? How long have you been here?"

She smiled, "A while, and I was just leaving."

He smiled to, "Well I'll see you back at the Leaky Cauldron then."

"See you," she said walking out of the bookstore. She went back to her room and collapsed on to her bed.

The next day even more fun.

Hermione, Ron, and Ron's whole family descended on the Leaky Cauldron. She had the mistake of sleeping in late and going downstairs to a greeting of a mess of red hair.

"Hey Alena," a girl with flaming hair said coming over to her.

"Hey Ginny what are all you doing here?" she asked looking at the packed table.

"We're here until start of term."

"Oh," was all she could say.

Hermione then joined them, "I forgot you were here," she said shyly.

"That's okay. I haven't been a very good friend either. I've only written about two letters to you the whole summer."

She beamed, "Its okay, my family and I were on holiday."

Alena exchanged some more words then ducked out back to escape. She went to the Magical Menagerie to see if she could help out. So she ended up restocking the back.

When the bell rang she froze. She peered through the door to see three people walk up to the counter. One was holding a rat.

She stiffened against the wall and listened in as Ron told the clerk about his sick rat. She told him that he lived past his life basically and gave him some tonic to feed it. Right about then, she heard a hiss and a thump. Ron said something but she didn't hear it over the shrieking from the rat.

She peeked through the doorway to see Hermione with a red fur ball her arms. Alena sighed, the devil cat might actually have found a home.

Alena slipped out the back door and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. She found her favorite place in the back and settled down with a book. Jayde found her and quickly curled up in her lap.

About half an hour later Jayde leapt from Alena's lap and went racing towards the back door. Alena peered over the top of her book to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter the room. They were chatting about something but when Hermione's cat caught sight of Jayde she jumped from Hermione's arms and towards Jayde.

"Isn't that Alena's cat?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione asked looking petrified at what her cat might do to my smaller one.

"What's it doing here?" he asked.

Harry looked from the cats to his friend, "She's staying here."

"Why?" Ron looked around in hidden disgust.

Harry shrugged. Hermione, much to occupied with grabbing her cat, spoke, "She lives here."

Alena's cheeks burned as she watched Hermione reveal her secret.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "She lives here, as since her first year at Hogwarts."

"Doesn't she have a home?" Ron asked with doubt clearly written on his face that someone couldn't have a home. He was too used to the _finer_ things in life. Even if his _finer_ things were a little dull and rough around the edges.

"She does but her family won't let her live there anymore," Hermione said grabbing her cat. Jayde hissed and then trotted off somewhere behind the counter.

"I couldn't imagine living here," Ron mumbled going towards the stairs. The other two followed. However, Harry stopped and looked in Alena's direction. He didn't say anything or smile but she knew what he was thinking.

He didn't have a home either. He understood.

**Well that was a flash forward. I wonder how this is going to turn out?**

**Thanks for reading! Review!!!**


	12. Back to School

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own anything from her books. Just the stuff I make up.**

**Okay so here is chapter twelve, enjoy.**

Chapter Twelve

Back to School

Alena spent the rest of her time at the Leaky Cauldron in hiding. She always avoided her classmates whenever possible.

But in the end she had to accept a ride to Platform 9 and ¾. The adults seemed to think it would be a waste of security if Alena went with Marie when they were all going. So Alena said goodbye to Marie and Tom and left with the many cars that carted the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry.

When they were all successfully through the boundary Alena went off on her own. Though she caught Mr. Weasley taking Harry off to one side she ignored it. She didn't want to know. As she wheeled her own cart towards the train a poster caught her eye.

She stopped and stared at the haggard man.

"Beastly picture," someone sniffed from beside her.

She turned and hid her disgust at Draco Malfoy.

"I don't know, I've seen worse."

He smiled, "I'm sure you have."

She watched as he walked off, his words left her on edge.

"What are you doing talking to that slimeball?" someone asked from behind her.

This time she jumped because she hadn't been expecting it.

She turned to see the red haired twins, Fred and George.

"Nothing, he was just being rude."

They both grinned.

"We can fix that problem for you," they said in unison.

She shook her head, "I can handle Draco Malfoy."

They both shrugged. "Well what about a different proposition?" they asked.

She waited.

"If you can guess which is which we'll help you with your luggage."

She looked at her cart that was completely laden down with her trunk, her owl, and her cat.

"Fine then Fred," she said nodding towards Fred. "George help him with my stuff."

She watched as their twin smiles left. She gave them her best smile and hopped on board. "Thanks for the help," she called from a window.

On her search for an empty compartment she was snatched.

"Alena!" a girl shrieked.

She looked at the one who had grabbed her.

"Parvarti," she said hugging her friend. "Where's Padma?" she asked looking in to the compartment. Lavender Brown waved from her seat, she waved back.

"Oh she's back on the platform with our parents. I went ahead to find somewhere to sit."

"Oh well than can I join you? Fred and George have my luggage and are no doubt searching for me."

Lavender raised her eyebrows but Alena ignored her for the time being.

Parvarti gave her a searching glance but Alena just smiled, "I think I can hear them now."

And just like that the red heads came with her luggage in tow.

"Thank you Fred," she nodded. They had switched sides hoping to catch her off guard. "And George, tell your mother I said goodbye will you?"

They rolled their eyes and went back towards the door discussing a way to trick her.

She tugged her trunk in to the compartment and sat down across from Lavender and Parvarti.

Lavender was the first to speak, "What was that about?"

She smiled, "They lost a bet."

Parvarti raised her eyebrows, "They lost a bet?"

"What was it?" Lavender asked.

"They didn't think I could tell them apart."

Lavender sat back in her seat, she obviously thought the bet would be more interesting. "I never can tell them apart. What about you Parvarti?"

Parvarti turned to her friend, "Just because I'm a twin doesn't mean I can tell other twins apart."

Lavender ignored the sarcasm, "I was just wondering."

"Well how do you tell the Weasley brothers apart?" Parvarti asked.

Alena shrugged, "I dunno I just know which is which."

Bored with the conversation Lavender changes the conversation to her summer holiday. Parvarti gives a sideways glance at Alena who smiles and winks.

It's always the same with Lavender.

Padma enters a few minutes before the train leaves.

"Hey Alena," she says as she plops down beside her.

"How was your summer?"

Alena glances out the window and shrugs, "Same old same old."

"You always say that," Lavender points out.

"It's always the same," Alena replies.

"Don't you live in some kind of mansion or something?" she asks.

Alena looks at her friends, "More of a torture cell than a mansion. My parents are muggles who don't understand magic."

Parvarti nods and changes the subject, "So did you hear about Sirius Black?"

This gets everyone talking.

"I heard he killed like ten muggles and a wizard with one spell," Lavender gushed.

Padma shook her head, "I heard it was more muggles."

Alena doesn't join the conversation but continues to stare out the darkening window. A bad feeling has crept up her spine.

"Is it cold in here?" Lavender asks.

Alena turns her attention to the others as the train begins to slow.

Dread knocks in to her chest so hard she can't speak. The others freeze where they are.

It's like the happiness has been sucked out through the window. Then she hears it.

Screaming, high pitched screaming.

"_Leave her alone!"_

_Alena looked up to see a man's face. She must be very small because he was holding her in his arms._

"_I don't know anything else," a woman pleaded._

"_Ah but you've lied before, what's to stop you from lying to me again," the man said in a cold voice._

"_Please, I'm not lying."_

_The woman screamed in agony as he pointed his wand at her._

_Then is stopped and the man looked down at her. His eyes were red and she immediately thought of a snake._

_Then pain coursed through her entire body. She could hear herself screaming but it didn't register with her. She lashed out at the man trying to make it stop. The pain she felt, it was if knives were stabbing her over and over again._

"_No! Alena no!" the woman screamed._

_The voice made Alena turn her head. The woman was launching herself at the man. Her eyes connected with the woman's. Blue determined eyes, flaming red hair streaming out behind her._

_Then a flash of green._

Alena's eyes flew open. The other girls were staring with horrified expressions towards the compartment door.

Alena glanced towards it to see some black hooded figure. She froze in her seat. It was like the creature was looking straight at her.

But when she blinked it was gone. The light overhead came back on. She hadn't even realized it was out.

"What was that," Parvarti gasped.

Lavender just continued to stare at the door, "They were Dementors," she said in a barely audible whisper.

The name caught Alena's attention, "What?" she asked.

So shaking her head, Lavender explained about Dementors. Alena listened while watching out the window. Hurried footsteps went by their compartment. The others got to their feet and joined the many people outside. She could hear the voices but she paid no attention to them.

All she could see was the replaying image in her head. The snake like man and her mother.

And her screams.

"Hey Alena how was your summer?" someone asks.

Alena shakes her head to find her self sitting at the Gryffindor table. She looks to the speaker to see Dean Thomas addressing her.

She shrugs, "Nothing to exciting."

He smiles and continues on another conversation.

Hermione nudges her, "I have something to tell you."

Already knowing what Hermione is going to say, "You told Harry and Ron about my living arrangements?"

Hermione bit her lip.

Alena smiled, "Its okay I don't mind. Just as long as they don't tell everyone they know."

Hermione nodded in understanding and turned to the boys on her other side.

Alena quickly looked away so she didn't catch those green eyes. Apparently he didn't take to well to the Dementors either.

His pale face was enough to tell her that. Malfoy's jeering was another.

She looked back at the staff table. They had two new teachers. Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures and a man named Lupin for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was actually looking forward to having Hagrid as a teacher. He was a very sweet man. Lupin on the other hand had her wondering. From his exterior he looked like a travel worn teacher, and that was all she could get from him. Her gut though was telling her that there was something else about him.

Dumbledore ended the feast with a colorful goodnight. Then everyone got to their feet and left for the dormitories.

Being as tired as she was she found her self at the back of the line of Gryffindors.

From behind her someone knocked in to her. She turned to see Draco Malfoy standing there with a smirk.

"What? Can't see where you're going?"

He continued to smirk, "Oh I think this year is going to be very interesting. Don't you Alena _Phillips_?"

She glared at him as he followed the rest of the Slytherins down towards the dungeons. She shook the feeling of unknowing from her and with one last glance at the staff table followed the rest of Gryffindors to the dorm where her bed lay waiting.

**Hmm wonder what he meant by that? Hehe, thanks for reading! Review!!!**


	13. Defense Against Life

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own anything from her books, just the stuff I make up.**

**Okay here is chapter thirteen. It's taken me forever because SOMEONE was never online when I was and I needed "creative" help. And I had to change a itty bitty little detail. But it won't matter much, you probably won't even notice it. And if you do bravo for being that observant, and no midnight you don't count on that.**

**So here you go, enjoy.**

Chapter Thirteen

Defense Against Life

Alena awoke early. She surveyed the pulled curtains of the other girls. No one was awake.

She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. She had enough time to fall back asleep but she didn't.

She got up and went to her trunk. She pulled on her uniform, leaving her robes on her bed. She would come back for those later. She laced her converses and headed down the stairs. The common room was empty but a fire burned brightly regardless of the emptiness.

But she didn't want to be in the common room. So she left through the portrait.

"You are up quite early my dear," the annoyed Fat Lady called after her.

Alena shot her an apologetic smile and went to the Great Hall. A few students were at their house tables. From the looks of it they were a bunch of nervous first years. Alena went to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Morning Alena," someone said sitting down beside her.

She glanced to see Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't fall back to sleep, and you?"

"Same," Alena answered staring at her empty plate.

They didn't talk much as they ate their breakfast. Out of all the Gryffindor girls Ginny was probably one of her closest friends. If any were to be considered her best friend it would be Hermione. But Alena was more of a loner. She was good friends with Lavender and Parvarti but she found their love for gossip to much of a hassle. Ginny was a much better friend because she knew when you didn't want to talk and when you did.

She was perceptive. And now it seems they have even more in common then they thought.

Alena glanced up at the staff table. Most of the seats were empty but the one she was looking for was filled.

Dumbledore was talking in earnest to Professor McGonagall. He seemed to feel Alena's gaze because he soon looked at her. His expression confused her. He seemed thoughtful and restrained, and even a bit saddened.

"Hey Ginny," two voices said joining them. Alena tore her gaze from Dumbledore to look at the twins.

"Do you want me to tell you that you are Fred and you are George?" she asked nodding to the correct twins.

"How do you do it?" Fred asks.

"Our own mother can't tell us apart some of the time."

Alena just shrugged, "I dunno, I'm perceptive."

Ginny snorted in to her pumpkin juice as the twins started cracking jokes.

"If it makes you feel better I can always tell you apart," Ginny says smiling at her brothers.

"Ah who cares about you," George says piling waffles on to his plate.

"You're our sister, you don't count," Fred says grabbing the butter.

"What about mum?" Ginny asks pushing the syrup out of reach.

"What about dear old mum?" Fred asks.

"Does she not count?"

Fred and George consider this, "No she's right about 99.9% of the time. We just like messing with her."

Ginny scowls at her brothers. Alena just smiles and sips her water. While the twins start fighting over who's going to get more points taken away in Potions three more people join their table.

Harry and Ron sit on the opposite side while Hermione joins Ginny and Alena. Alena can feel Ginny stiffen, she has a crush on Harry, and turn towards the twins where she stated that Fred would probably win.

"So what do you think about having the Dementors here?" Hermione asked. Alena figured the question was pointed at her so she answered, "Terrible," at the same time Harry did. He looked at her and half smiled.

Hermione glanced at Alena, "I'm guessing you had a troubling experience as well?"

Alena looked away and towards the ceiling that showed a soft foggy morning, "Something like that."

The one class Alena was looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Up till now the teachers have been terrible. But this year she had a feeling that Professor Lupin would turn that around.

But she was dismayed. Not because of the teaching, but the teacher.

She, along with her classmates, walked in to the classroom. She sat at her desk as normal when the bell rang, then he walked in. Her eyes went straight to him and she froze. He was at the front of the class and was looking straight at her.

What she found probing his mind made her get to her feet. A few people glanced at her but she didn't mind it. With one glare towards the professor she walked out of his class without a word, slamming the door behind her.

She didn't get far before Professor McGonagall found her. Alena had been storming in a direction she hadn't noticed was towards the teachers lounge.

"Miss Phillips what are you doing out of class? Shouldn't you be in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Alena already in a horrid mood glared up at the strict professor, "I have a complaint that I would like to issue straight to Professor Dumbledore."

Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed, "I'm sure we can discuss this ourselves."

Alena kept eye contact, "No I'm sorry but I'm sure we cannot."

A stern glare took over McGonagall's face, "Miss Phillips if you continue to speak in that tone with me you will receive a detention."

"How would your tone be if you found out that everything you thought you knew was a lie?"

McGonagall went a bit pale but her perfect expression didn't shatter.

"Very well, follow me."

So Alena did. She followed McGonagall to a stone gargoyle.

"Crystal Pineapples," Professor McGonagall said to the statue.

It jumped aside to reveal a staircase.

"Knock before you enter Miss Phillips," she scolded lightly.

Alena walked past her and flew up the staircase that was already moving on its own. She came to a great wooden door that she immediately knocked upon.

"Enter Miss Phillips," a voice said from behind the door.

She hesitantly pushed the door forward. She was standing in an absolutely extraordinary room. The walls were lined with sleeping portraits and lined with mismatched items.

Behind a great desk sat Professor Dumbledore who looked grim.

"Take a seat dear," he said motioning towards a chair in front of his desk.

She did but she did it while glaring at him.

"I'm guessing you had an item to discuss with me?" he asked in a voice that said he was attempting to avoid a subject. She continued to glare at him, or rather his forehead because she didn't want to look in to those cool blue eyes.

"I've been having nightmares each night since I've been back."

She watched as the old mans brow wrinkled, "This is not the subject I thought we would be discussing but if you wish to explain the dream maybe I can help."

Her eyes fell to his and she didn't speak.

He seemed to understand because he stood, "You do not have to tell.

A knock on the door had her stiffen.

"Come in," Dumbledore said without taking his eyes off of Alena's.

"Dumbledore I…" the man in the doorway stopped as he caught sight of Alena. She didn't look at him. She kept her eyes fixed now on the window.

"Come in Remus have a seat, there is much to discuss."

Lupin stood in the doorway hesitantly before he finally made it to the chair a few feet from where Alena perched.

"It seems we have a problem," Dumbledore said sitting back down.

"Obviously," Alena hissed under her breath.

Both men glanced at her.

She closed her eyes and then turned to Dumbledore.

"Explain please," she said.

"Ah, there is much to the story that needs to be explained. Like your father David Phillips."

"Tell the truth," Alena said standing up. She glared at the old headmaster. "Tell the truth," she repeated shaking her head, "no more lies."

Something in the old mans face flickered. Like he had just seen something wretched happen. When he didn't say anything Alena turned.

"Miss Phillips you have to understand," Dumbledore said getting to his feet also.

She turned on her heel and stood up straighter, "Why don't you call me by my real last name hmm? Miss Lupin?"

Both faces paled.

"Tell me that my father is not the muggle I grew up with but in fact him," she said pointing at Lupin. "Tell me that I was tortured to near death when I was a child. Tell me that my mother didn't die in a fire but in fact was killed by none other than Voldemort? Tell me that he," she said pointing to Lupin again, "left me after my mum was killed."

She waited for someone to speak. Lupin looked as if he wanted to be somewhere else. Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"You are a very intuitive young girl. I can't fathom how you found that all out in a matter of a day," Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle in his eyes, "but you have and you deserve an answer."

"You think?" she said throwing her arms up.

"Yes you do. It is absolutely not fair to you and I'm sure there were probably several different ways we could have handled this." He motioned for her to sit so she did. She refused to even glance towards Lupin.

"You are correct in all of your assumptions I am afraid. Voldemort did come to your house when you were a child. He tortured you and your mother for information that your mother did not have. He used you in hoping that your mother would break. He nearly did kill you, nearly drained the life from you. But your mother saved you in some way that I don't even know. You and young Mr. Potter have something in common."

"How do you figure," she said annoyed with the change of subject.

"You both have physical signs of your meeting with Voldemort."

"I don't have a scar," she replied.

"Not in the same sense as Harry but you do. Your hair," he said motioning to her curls. "It used to be red."

"I don't understand what my hair color has to do with a scar."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, "I do not either but I consider it a mark of what you went through. The color almost like your life was drained out. I don't know if it signifies anything but I think it is a connection."

"And the other matter?" she asked.

"I couldn't stay," Lupin blurted out. He stood to face Alena. "With what I am I couldn't raise you. I could have killed you." She was a bit taken aback as she stared in to his eyes. They were the same as hers, the unusual coloring. But his had more amber.

She shook her head and stood too so she could glare at him. "You ditched me."

"No I wasn't going to," he started.

"You weren't going to," she said tauntingly, "what happened then?"

He took a step back, "Because Lily and James were killed two days later. They were your godparents. You were going to live with them."

"But not with you," she said icily.

"I'm a werewolf!" he half yelled. "I wasn't risking your life after that. I'd already lost your mother and almost you. I wasn't losing you."

"No you just gave me away to a muggle."

She watched his face flicker with emotion. She glanced at Dumbledore who was watching her closely. She looked at the ground and then just walked out. She couldn't take much more today. She went straight to her dormitory and to her bed.

Jayde quickly found her and lay down beside her.

"Life sucks Jayde. Be happy you don't know who your dad is."

The cat meowed at her and snuggled closer.

Alena just glared at the ceiling and fell in to a fitful sleep that was filled with wolves, snakes, and red eyes.

**So how many saw that coming?**

**Thanks for reading! Review!!!**


End file.
